Sanctuary for Alexandria
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: This is a story about an OC character Alexandria and an altered Sanctuary story line to add her into it. She is the other daughter of Helen Magnus and John Druitt. She returns to help with the Lazarus virus and ends up having a relationship with Henry Foss, then things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me know what you think with a message or comment if you think i should continue! 

Disclaimer i do not own any of the rights to Sanctuary or its Characters.

 **Sanctuary for Alexandria**

In a Sanctuary plane on their way to see Dr. Helen Magnus at the old city location are Dr. Alexandria and Dr. James Watson from the UK London Sanctuary. The two sanctuary families are banding together to stop the cabal from releasing the Lazarus bio-weapon on the world. The bio-weapon turns all abnormals into psychotic killers and they are attacking humans. Dr. Fruity is lost in thought when her mentor and father figure Dr. Watson touches her knee to regain her attention. She has been his protégé ever since her mother shipped her off to London when she was just 16 years old. She is now 24 and a very skilled doctor and an asset to the Sanctuary team.

" have you informed anyone that you will be joining me?" Dr. Watson probes searching her body language and expressions for tells.

He is the inspiration for the fictional character of Sherlock Holmes, so he is very astute in catching any hint of your true feelings. Alex has spent quite some time trying to develop ways to hide her tells from him. However there are times when she is relieved that he can guess things that she doesn't have the heart to say a loud.

" I take that a a no. Your know how much she hates surprises." He responds without waiting for a response from her.

" I am well aware of her dislikes but I want to be a part of this fight and you know what she would say if she knew." Alex replies half hearty.

She puts the medical file that has been laying limply in her lap back into her briefcase. She pays the hand of the other doctor who has taught her everything she knows and helped her become a doctor herself at such a young age, as she turns to gaze back out the window. It wouldn't be long now until they land and she has to get her wits her before meeting the other for of the famous Five. Dr. Watson being the member that is missing, at least for the sale of the world she hoped they were all there. If their calculations are correct the remains of the Source blood that gave the Five their abilities is the key to saving the abnormal community.

Alexandria decides to hang back and not head strait to the Sanctuary with Dr. Watson to avoid an uncomfortable meeting with Dr. Magnus. She will make her way there a little later on once James has gone over what they had found and had a chance to examine some of the remains they had been transported with them in the plane. She exits the SUV that was sent to pick them up, well him up and heads into a local Starbucks coffee shop. A good coffee is hard to come by in London the land of the tea drinker and she takes every opportunity she can get to frequent a decent coffee shop. Not to mention some caffeine would help to calm her normally iron glad nerves. She sits and drinks the coffee watching the goings on in the street before getting a second cup to go and hailing a cab to the giant castle like compound known as the old city Sanctuary. After paying the cabby and watching the car drive off she pulls out her phone to text a number she has had saves in her phone a long time but has never used.

The text reads, " Hi Henry, please meet me at the south entrance." Signed with the letter A. She reread it twice before hitting send. She knew she was going to have to wait which is perfectly ok with her.

Henry's phone sings and vibrates next to him, striking him as odd. Who would be texting him right now? He unlocks it and reads the message a few times. An unknown number with the initial A at the end of the message, he thinks to himself that it has to be someone from the Sanctuary . He picks up his semi automatic and heads for the south side of the building from his lab.

Henry stands in front of the south side door hesitant to open it, a thousand what ifs running through his mind. He raises his gun slowly and pulls open the door but when his eyes land on Alex his gun toting hand falls immediately to his side. He stares at the spender red headed woman standing before him in a low cut sleeveless Cian blue blouse, a high slit pencil skirt and patent leather 3 inch stiletto heeled booties. Her hair is flowing in first red waves around her shoulders and down her back while her ocean blue eyes are fixed on him. She smiles genuinely at him taking in his appearance just he had done to her.

" Hello Henry, it's been far too long." She greets breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

" Alexandria, is that you?" He Exclaims. "You got…" He Trails off.

She reaches out and touches his shoulder getting a bit closer to him, her smile never faltering. "You as well, Mr. Foss" She adds, jokingly being formal to lighten the mood.

" Would you mind inviting me in?" She motions to the fact that she hasn't made it past the threshold of the door into the building yet.

" Oh Damn! Yeah please come in! It was just a surprise seeing you here, How come you didn't come in with Dr. Watson? " He probes stepping aside to allow her in.

" Well.. " Alex starts.

" Right you haven't spoken to doctor Magnus since the big,, uh blow up. Gotcha." He finishes for her sensing the awkwardness of the question.

"Yes, so you understand why i didn't think it appropriate to just walk through the front door." She continues. " Do you think it would be rude of me to to law low with you for a little while?" She asks as politely as possible.

" Of Course, Sure, yeah come down to my lab, no one usually comes looking for me, they usually just call or yell." Henry offers cracking a small joke as he leads the way back to his lab.

Henry slide Alex a stool and sits down on a second one turning on his multiple computer monitors as he does. She perches on the stool looking around at all the equipment he has at his disposal. She watches one of the monitors in particular that is running on a loop feed of different enclosures full of abnormals. Alex silently watches as he taps away at his keyboards working on his computers, she finds herself giving him a once over. He is definitely no longer the scrawny timid boy she remembers from her childhood. Henry Foss has become a handsome, tech savvy, confident man who from what he has done for the sanctuary network is very good at what he does.

" Your rather astute with this sort of thing aren't you?" Alexandria comments averting her gaze back to the computer monitor running on the loop.\

" Yeah, it's like my calling. You have been in London too long your starting to sound like.. uh.. Never mind." He catches himself.

" Haha, I have trained myself to speak a certain way when at the Sanctuary. I also resent that last albeit unfinished remark." Alex admits. "However i am very much still a rock and roll girl at heart." She divulges before pulling aside her blouse strap to reveal her shoulder blade and a colourful guitar with roses growing over it and winks at him.

Henry's jaw drops open but he quickly tries to shake it off, closing his mouth. His HAP sense of smell driving him crazy with how good Alex smells to him. Sweet like chocolate yet fruity like peaches not to mention her sheer gorgeousness is driving his more primal wolf senses wild. He notices her glancing at him as he works but when he returns her gaze she looks away not wanting to make eye contact. He wonders if something might be wrong but before he can probe her for information. she has hopped off her stool and stands next to him looking over his shoulder at his work.

" Since i am here, i thought i might make myself useful. If there anything i can assist with?" She inquires politely.

Just then Henry's phone alarm starts to ding at him. He pulls it out of his pocket swipes off the alert and slips it back into his pocket. " Well if you really want to help that alarm signals chow time. " He says jokingly.

" I would be more than happy to help! Lead the way Mr. Foss. " Alex exclaims.

" Would you please call me Henry? Right this way!" He says in a sing song voice.

Alex leaves her briefcase by the stool she has been perched on and hurries off to catch up with him. Henry gives her some instruction as the load up the large metal trolley with the different kinds of food. Then he leads her down into the first corridor of the abnormal paddocks.

" This is a side of you i rather like Henry, a very take charge side." She admits feeding the Nubbins hyst as he instructs her to.

" Your into take charge guys?" Henry asks coily taking it a step further by adding, " Are you seeing anyone like that?"

" Well i was seeing this singer, perhaps you might have heard of him, Johnny Hawkins from the band Nothing More. " She admits. " But Dr. Watson thought he was too high profile and that i might draw too much attention to myself and the Sanctuary network and he has me end things."

" Can't say i have, sounds like an interesting guy and a tough act to follow." Henry says a little too casually.

" It was nothing special, he was nothing special. Just a regular guy. Enough about me, how about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She asks turning the focus onto him and off herself

" Nah, i don't really have much time for that, end of the world and all." Henry dodges her question.

Suddenly something comes over her, Alexandria stands in front of him, lifts his face to hers with long delicate fingers and kisses him, she can feel the heat and passion as he returns the kiss. He drops the bag he is holding and slips a hand behind her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. Alex slowly ends the embrace but stays very close to him, her eyes fluttering open to look directly into his deep brown eyes.

" Henry you have always been deserving of a relationship, of having someone to love you." She whispers digging deeper into his deflection and into their past.

She knows he has always struggled with who he is and what he is being a werewolf or as he prefers to be called a HAP, or Hyper-Accelerated Protean. That he felt he couldn't allow himself to open up and get close to someone. Even when she was younger before she moved to London, the two had been close friends relied on each other, friends. Now though she understands that it could have been so much more back then but it hadn't had a chance to blossom. She knows now she has the ability and the willingness to explore those possibilities.

" Not to mention your one hell of a kisser." She giggles taking a step back.

He pauses still looking at her intently. " You said you liked take charge guys right?" He inquires, almost like a fire burning in his eyes.

" Yes." She responds awaiting his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

He says nothing but bridges the space between them glides an arm around her tiny waist and then the other on the hand finding its way to the back of her head, kissing her again. She gives in happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the embrace. It feels like fireworks to Henry, who cannot believe he is making out with his childhood friend. He feels her leading him so that she is leaning against the glass of the enclosure behind her.

" I.. Guess.. I should have come.. back.. sooner." She manages between kissing.

She pulls him closer so that their bodies are pressed against each other, she can feel the solid muscle under his shirt and his hand caressing the small of her back. Henry's heart is racing, the adrenaline pumping through his body, almost animal like. This scares him and he pulls away, breathing hard. Alex can sense that his HAP side is trying to push through and watches as his breathing suppresses it.

" I'm sorry.. I can't.. " Henry confesses.

Alexandria grabs his arm and intensely and with all seriousness encourages him, " I know you can control it Henry, i always have. Remember, no fear."

Seeing the certainty, compassion and that all knowing look he recognises from someone else close to him, he responds," Your amazing.. you've only been back all of two hours and it's like you never left. " He lets out a calming breath, smirking at her as he brushes a strand of loose wavy red hair behind her ear.

Just as she is about to speak the walkie talkie clipped to his pants goes off, " Come in Henry."

" Its Magnus. " He informs her unclipping it, holding it up to his ear and pushing the talk button. " Go for Henry."

" John and i have a theory that we would be needing your tech prowess to corroborate, if you could meet us in the study ASAP." Helen Magnus instructs.

"Ten Four. " He responds reclipping the walkie.

" Does she mean that John?" Alex asks almost in shock.

" Yeah, he has been helping try and stop the virus, even brought back the remnants of the first detonation device." Henry concludes. " Duty calls." He adds, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

" Do you mind if i join you?" She practically begs.

" After that? Your going to have a hard time getting a no out of me." Henry confesses sheepishly as they walk back to him lab to retrieve his tablet and her briefcase before heading to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the study Alex sends Henry a couple of files she is going to want to reference if she gets the chance to give her findings. They exit the elevator together but Alex hangs back not wanted to walk right in with him. Henry walks into the study to find, Dr. James Watson, Jack the Ripper AKA John Druitt, Dr. Will Zimmerman and Dr. Helen Magnus herself. He waves at them and quickly starts tapping on his tablet to link it to a large monitor on one of the lengthy walls of the study. Once he links the two and the monitor lights up the room he looks up from his tablet to Dr. Magnus.

" Oh and I came baring eventful gifts." He says motioning to the door almost as a cue to Alex to enter.

Alexandria walks into the room trying to keep herself calm and confident as she prepares to face all of these prominent people. She watches as Doctor Helen Magnus jumps to her black peep toe heeled feet as if she has just seen a ghost. Alex notices a face that she is not familiar with and wonders if this is the new apprentice that her mother has taken on, Will.

" ALEX!?" Helen exclaims as if someone has knocked the wind out of her.

" Ah, Alex! I had started to worry as i hadn't heard from you. " Dr. Watson states with a weak smile.

The man that Alex is unsure of stands sensing the tension in the room rise to extreme levels, and extends his hand to her. She looks him over, boyish, yet handsome, and almost a holywood quality charm, yet smart and observant. She can tell he is checking her out both mentally and physically and flashes him a smile as his gaze lingers a moment too long on her ample chest, before returning to meet her own gaze.

" Hi, I am Doctor Will Zimmerman." He introduces.

" Nice to meet you Will. My name is Doctor Alexandria Druitt but you may call me Alex." She returns the courteous introduction.

" I'm sorry, Did you say Druitt?" A deep sultry voice pipes up.

A tall bald nam, who oozes danger out of every pore stands and pushes Will aside. He places one finger under her chin tilting her head from side to side before stepping back giving her a good once over and turning to Dr. Magnus. " HELEN! I demand an explanation."

" John.. I.. " Helen Magnus is cut off.

" I did say Druitt. Your quite right in your assumptions. I am the daughter of Dr. Helen Magnus and one Montague John Druitt. I was given the name Magnus at birth but i changed it at the age of 16 as a rebellion against my mother once i had learned the truth, that you were very much alive. Mother sent me to London to live at the UK Sanctuary with James. She did not want me to tell Ashley what i had learned or what i had done. Hoping Dr. Watson's vast knowledge of your alter ego would save me from what she thought would be my inevitable blood lust. When in reality it was Ashley would possesses your your innate abilities. Or perhaps she knew all along it was Ashley, did not want her to find out and sent me away to protect me from my sister." Alex finishes taking a deep breath.

The room falls silent, no one wanting to or knowing how to break it. Alex hoped it would be her father who would break it but she would take anyone doing the honours as she felt awkward having blurted so much out.

" Two daughters.. Helen you hid not one but two daughters from me. How could you!?" Druitt demands wringing his hands over each other trying to stay calm.

" John. I regret nothing, I did what i had to do to keep my children safe." Dr. Magnus defends holding her ground firmly.

" Safe? You abandoned this one, pawning her off on the good Doctor. You couldn't have been to overly concerned for her." John Retorts.

" My good man, I assure you she was quite safe. " Dr. Watson chimes in to defend Helen.

" John please.. We can argue over the semantics of my parental responsibilities later. Right now we need to focus on figuring this all out." Helen Magnus pleads with him, showing a slightly weaker side of herself which she knows will convince him to back down.

" Now Alex, i know you did not travel all this way to cause a stir. Do you have something to offer? Helen successfully diverts the conversation back to the matter at hand.

" Yes. Henry can you please bring up the schematics that i sent to you?" Alex asks sweetly. This sweetness doesn't go unnoticed by the astute forensic Psychiatrist Will Zimmerman.

" Sure thing." He says tapping on his table screen some more.

" So the intell that i have collected in speaking with a few of my contacts, not to mention the help of an empath that owed me a large favor i have surmised that the first dispersal of the bioweapon Lazarus was a ploy. They want to force our hands in order for you all to join forces and retrieve the Source Blood that they somehow uncovered was not destroyed like most believed. Therein lies the dilemma, why do they want the Source Blood? Can it be retrieved or has grandfather made it impossible to attain? It is a great risk either way." Alex explains.

" That is a great Dilemma. Do we cave and retrieve it or don't we and doom the civilization? And to what end? Why do they want us to retrieve it?" Dr. Watson Reiterates.

"Damned if we do, Damned if we don't" John Remarks coldly.

" Bloody Hell!" Dr. Magnus exclaims collapsing into her office chair in frustration and anger.

The room falls silent once more, but the tension in the room has all but dissipated, the room is left with a great feeling of elation from the elites. Alex picks up the briefcase she had absentmindedly dropped by the couch Dr. Watson has been sitting on when she entered the room. she opens it, takes out her folder of notes and places it on her mothers desk before exiting the room to get some air.

" That it boss?" Henry pleads.

" Yes Henry your excused. Please continue to track down Nigel Griffin's daughter it is a much more pressing matter then before." Magnus waves him off.

He follows Alexandria out of the study and into the hallway, catching up to her and pulling her into the library. She allows herself to be lead into the room watching as he closes over the door behind them for privacy. Henry places his tablet down on the closest table before making his way back to her as she watches him silently.

" Well that was entertaining. Glad that is over with huh? I do have to try and finish my search but your welcome to come back to the lab with me. " He offers gently touching her cheek.

" Yes, very glad. I think i will pass on returning to the lab for now though. I am feeling the effects of my severe jet lag and i am in need of a shower. " She responds placing her hand on his.

" ok, well as soon as I track down that girl for Magnus you will have my full attention. As for a place to crash we can get Will to take you to the living quarters." Henry explains.

" Alright, I will get him, and i will see you later." Alex agrees kissing him quickly and sweetly.

Henry picks up his tablet and begrudgingly heads off back to his lab to continue his search for the daughter or living relative or The Invisible Man. Alexandria goes out into the hallway and waves at will through the the doorway of the study to get his attention. After a second or two he nods, excuses himself and joins her in the corridor.

" Henry told me you might be able to assist me in finding a room. You know jet lag and all i could really use a rest." Alex explains pleasantly.

"Oh yeah, definitely, follow me." He agrees leading her off towards the living quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

"Magnus has never mentioned you.. It boggles my mind how she could have a secret daughter." Will admits as they walk.

" Well when you get to be 157 years old you get very good at putting on a poker face. She thought it was the best way to keep me safe. I did not have our fathers blood lust as Ashley did, as far as we can tell i have longevity and a higher than usual intelect. Mother felt she needed to keep Ashley close and i would be safer away from here." Alex guesses out loud.

" She has her own strange way of doing things that's for sure. It does seem to be working for her thus far, i have to admit. " Will sumisses as he stops at the head of a corridor.

Alexandria seems to know where she is and continues down to the doorway next to what would be her mothers room. There is a plaque on it that has an etching covered in dust and impossible to read. She lifts her hand and gently brushes away at the dust to reveal small cursive writing with the name Alex. She turns to Will and smiles motioning for him to come over and see.

" There are always clues to every mystery Will, you just have to know where to start looking. " Alex states jovially patting him on the shoulder.

He Stares at the plaque for a moment, looks at her and then back to the plaque. " My room is over there," he points to the room next to this one," I never once notices this, its mind shattering." He adds staring into her brilliant blue eyes, feeling slightly mesmerized.

" Mother always had impeccable taste in men, she chose well in her protege. You have the potential to go far Mr. Zimmerman. Mind unlocking the door for me?" She expresses as she waits for him to find the key and slide it into the lock before taking it off the ring and handing it over to her.

Will leans in and hits the lightswitch, the bulbs overhead hum to life and the room unlike the plaque is spotless, meaning someone has been into to clean it recently. " Thank you, and you sound so much like her its ghostly." He admits.

" That sort of sentiment is one that i rather dislike hearing MR. Zimmerman. " She says half jokingly. " Thank you, this will do nicely. " She adds.

" You did all the work, i just helped a little. Here this is my cell phone number if you need anything else… " He trails off trying to figure out how to ask his next question.

" I will." She agrees taking his card and siting it on the dresser near the door. " And?" She probes sensing that he has something else to say.

"And if you wouldn't mind allowing me to pick your brain some time over um.. Tea, before you head back to London?" He manages to ask.

" If you make that tea a coffee then its a date." She accepts happily. " Now if you will excuse me a hot shower is calling my name." She divulges sheepishly.

" I guess your not exactly like her." Will laughs. " I will leave you to it then. " He adds backing out of the room and closing the heavy wooden door behind himself.

Alexandria sits on the bed looking around her childhood room, she notices her luggage is already in the corner. She briefly wonders how it got there and then decides not to even bother guessing before opening the largest bag to pull out a couple of items. She takes out a change of clothing, shampoo, body wash and a hair brush. She places the items in the bathroom just as a knock comes at the door. Taking a deep breath she pulls open the door to find a slightly fidgety Helen Magnus standing there, something that is normally very out of character for her. Only two people have the ability to make her fidget in this manner and both their names start with the letter A.

" May i come in?" She asks politely.

" Of course." Alex consents.

Listen, I don't even know where to begin. No.. wait. Yes i do.. I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so but i had no idea how to go about approaching things." Helen divulges her eyes never once breaking her gaze into her adult daughters eyes.

"Some of this is my fault as well.. Mother I'm sorry, I was a hormonal teenager with too high an intellect for my own good. I regret so much from that time and i regret not reaching out to you.. It just never felt like the right time." Alex confesses.

" I know much time has passed but I would really like to start making up for my absence. Starting with asking if you would consider relocating back here." Dr. Magnus suggests.

" We have all the time in the world, considering we have the gift of longevity. I would like to start over as well. " She agrees wholeheartedly. " As for relocating I would really have to take some time to think it over and I need to discuss with James. For now could we start with a hug?" Alex offers as a compromise to answering the request right away.

" I wouldn't have it any other way. " Helen accepts extending her arms to her now grown daughter and feeling a pang of sadness at the realization that she hasn't shared an embrace with her in a very long time.

Alex happily obliges the the embrace and wraps her arms tightly around her mother's mid section, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. After a couple of moments she pulls back still standing close to the woman who is now nearing her 160th birthday. She knows some day she could if she is lucky enough live to see that same birthday and wonders if her mother will still be around then or not, but pushes that fleeting thought from her mind.

" Now i hate to hug and run but i am in dire need of a shower and a rest, jet lag is a bitch." Alex confesses with a chuckle.

" Right, I shall leave you too it then. You know where i will be if you require anything." She explains, then leaves with a relieved smile on her face.

Alex closes the door behind her mother, locking it and heading straight for the bathroom. She turns on the water and closes her eyes taking in the steam as the water gets hot almost instantly. It feels welcoming on her cheeks as she undresses from what she deems as her usual Sanctuary duties attire and steps into the shallow water on the bottom of the tub. She closes the curtain stepping under the steady stream of water coming from the shower head deciding to take a nice long shower to wash away the long tiring yet good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Will makes his way down to Henry Foss's lab, as he approaches he hears what he guesses to be heavy rock music coming from the open doorway into the hall. He enters to find Henry staring kind of panicked looking at a shirtless very buff looking man singing on one of his larger computer screens. Henry turns to see Will standing in the lab with him all of a sudden the look of panic still not dissipating from his face.

"Do you see this guy?" Henry blurts out loudly obviously take aback.

" The shirtless one? Yes, why?" Will probes.

" His name's Johnny Hawkins, he is Alex's ex. Can you believe that? This guy? Holy crap!" Henry exclaims exasperated.

" Ok Henry I'm lost, catch me up here. Why do you care who Alex's ex is? " Will pushes.

" Will! Look at him and look at me?! I don't even come close to this guy! " Henry continues ignoring Will's request for an explanation.

Will slaps Henry in the face hard enough to startle him but not too hard." Henry calm down, talk some sense would you?" Will says as Henry's hand goes to his cheek where a slight hand impression is forming.

"Thanks man, I needed that. Here look i will show you." Henry sighes tapping a couple keys on his keyboard to pull up a replay if the surveillance footage from earlier.

Will watches the video as Henry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down and check on one of his other computer monitors that is currently beeping at him. As will watches his eyebrows raise in amusement and a big smirk forms across his face. He turns to his co-worker who is also smiling but who's attention is focused on something else.

" Well done Henry. " Will Quips, clapping him on the back in congratulation.

" I figured it out!" Henry states excited.

" Figured what out?" Will asks looking down at the computer screen.

" I found Nigel Griffin's daughter." Henry confirms.

" That's great Henry! Now we need to tell Magnus right away." Will urges.

" Yeah sure thing. So do you think i stand a chance?" Henry pries.

" Man, from the looks of that video, your already in. Now we better get going." Will urges.

Henry nods following William almost forgetting his tablet, he then rushes back to get it before taking off after him again. They find Dr. Helen Magnus in her study to deliver the news, she is sitting with John Druitt no doubt trying to explain away his upset and anger over another secret daughter. She thanks Henry for all his fine work , Will decides to stay and join in their discussion as to what they should do next. Henry leaves, returning to his own room to try and make himself presentable. He turns on the tap in his bathroom and lets it run over his hand and then running it through his hair splashes some water in his face and fixes his shirt. Sprays himself with a little tiny bit of cologne before looking himself over in the mirror and heading out satisfied with his appearance. He leaves his table on his night stand, turning off the lights in his room and closing the door. As he walks down the hall he hopes that Alexandria is still awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandria slips into some black leggings and tugs a tight low cut v neck t shirt on before drying her hair with her towel. She has just finished applying a little bit of mascara and eyeliner before a knock comes at her door. She tosses the towel into the bathroom, turns off the lights, clicking the door closed behind herself. She goes to the main door hoping it is Henry as he is the only one she really cares to see at this late hour. She swings open the door and finds him standing there, hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. She takes a hold of one arm and yanks him inside practically slamming the door behind them.

" You found the Griffin girl?" Alex asks running her fingers through her still damp loose hair.

" Yeah just finished with the debrief. Had to keep my word and come and see you when i was done." Henry explains.

" Aww you too sweet." Alex cooes.

Alex is not sitting on the side of her bed and motions for him to come and sit next to her which he eagerly obliges. She places a hand gently on his chest, leans in and kisses him longingly. He instinctively pulls her close, she can feel his heart racing as their lips caress one another. His breath is hot and inviting on her cheek as his lips move from hers, to her cheek, then to her neck. She runs her hands down his chest lifting his shirt, he helps her remove it and then removes hers as well. He pulls her close kissing her with urgency before suddenly she feels him pulling away.

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asks not meeting her gaze.

" Henry Foss! Of course I am!" She exclaims lifting her head to meet her eyes.

She kisses him hard before pushing him back on the bed and climbing over hum, her hair dangling around her face. He brushes it behind her hears and pulls her down kissing her again. He reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, dangling it over the side of the bed before letting it fall onto the floor.

" Your amazing!" Henry declares.

Alex giggles, " I believe i have some top secret intel i need for you to hack into, and its urgent." She whispers in his ears sending chills up his spine.

" Hot damn! I will get right on that!" He continues helping her out of her pants.

He grabs a stress ball he noticed on the nightstand earlier and throws it at the light switch and succeeding to turn off the lights. Then taps into his Lycen strength and flips her over onto her back as if she was as light as a feather. Then in one quick motion has her underwear on the floor next to her bra, and she lays naked before him. He kisses her lips, then neck and chest before returning to her lips his pulse racing.

Just then his walkie talkie crackles to life, the sound of Helen Magnus's voice ringing through the dark room. " Come in Henry."

" No, no not now! " He pleads begrudgingly hanging his head. He reaches for the walkie. " Little busy right now doc, can it wait?" He begs.

Alex is running the fingers of one hand through his hair and the other is making quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. She then runs her hand slowly up and down his chest getting a little lower each time.

" I'm afraid it can't wait, my office now please. And if your near the living quarters could you please get Alex on your way?"

" I uh.. " He chokes as Alex's fingers meet the top of his boxers. " Sure, i'll get her.. Be right there." He manages.

The get up and scoop up their clothes getting dressed in the dark. Once she is dressed, Alex turns on the light in time to see his bare muscled chest as he pulls on his shirt. Her breathing is returning to a normal pace but she can tell he is having a bit of trouble regulating his own. He lets out a large sigh and messes his hair up with one hand.

"Alex I.. " She cuts him off.

" We will just have to finish this later." She promises pressing her body and her lips against his.

" How did i get so lucky?" Henry asks thinking out loud.

" It isn't luck, I don't believe in it. It must be fate that brought us back into each other's lives. " Alex declares.

" Well then thank you fate!" Henry says jokingly.

" Now we had better get going." Alexandria states smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry, Will, Alex, John, James, and Helen are all together in the library to go over the plan for retrieving the Source blood. First things first though, John Druitt needs to go after the daughter of Nigel Griffin that Henry tracked down, to which Henry has a comment.

"Doc you can't send Druitt alone, the guy is all hearts and flowers one day and the next he is turning a working girl into a canoe!" Henry exclaims.

" Yes, John despite your good will as of late we don't want to take any you go as well." Helen explains.

" You expect me to tell Jack the ripper to fetch?" Will exclaims. " No offence." He adds remembering John is in the room.

" Just remember his sharpest instrument is his mind." James pipes up.

Then Henry, Ashley and Alex will be staying behind while the rest go on the mission to retrieve the Source blood. This means that they will be in charge of things until Dr. Magnus's return. Will is watching the two of them from the back of the group as the two exchange glances discreetly.

" Now please its late everyone get some rest." Dr. Magnus says finishing up her explanation of the plan.

Everyone leaves the library and goes their separate ways, most off to their sleeping quarters for the night while Will and Magnus stay behind. Alex and Henry head towards the elevator casually, once inside and the door closed he takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. Once on the right floor he whisks her off to his room, this time turning off the walkie talking and locking the door.

Alexandria rests her head on Henry's bare chest gently interlocking her fingers with his. She feels safe in his arms, vulnerable but in a way that feels natural and complete. She looks up at him to find him staring down at her affectionately.

" This was.. You were.. Incredible." Henry confesses.

"You mean we were incredible. It does take two you know." She states with a smile resting her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes.

" Yes.. We." He corrects rolling the word we over in his mouth liking how it sounds.

He closes his eyes taking a deep breath in, thinking how he could definitely get used to this. A beautiful woman laying naked by his side, both satisfied and content. He feels her drifting off to sleep in his arms and allows himself to do the same.

" Oh yes! Oh God! Yes!"

"Uh! OH Yeah!"

The two fall onto their backs next to each other in Henry's bed. Alex reaches over her chest heaving and take his hand in hers squeezing it tightly. He glances over at her a giant grin on his face that he can't seem to shake, she is smiling too.

" Damn woman! You're driving me wild in the best way! Maybe a little too wild. " Henry gleams.

" I thought you had gotten a little hairier than usual." She jokes still sounding a little breathless.

" I'm sorry, i was in the moment but trust me i was completely in control." Henry admits.

" Don't be sorry Henry. It was kind of exhilarating, besides i trust you a hundred percent." She reassures him. " Besides it was hot knowing i turned you on in such a primal way." She adds.

Alex rolls onto her side, facing him but closing her eyes, jet lag really was getting to her and they were nearly impossible to keep open. Henry checks the alarm clock on the bedside table and realises that he has some work he needs to finish up. He slips out of the bed, covering his sleeping beauty over before heading to the shower. She pulls the blankets tighter around herself drifting deeper into sleep, even though in the back of her mind she knows there are far too many things to do to be able to take advantage of such luxuries.

Henry comes out of the shower a short time later, being careful to remain as quiet as as possible while rummaging for some clothes. Once dressed he sits next to her on the bed, rolling her over and gently shaking her awake. It takes a moment or two before her eyes finally flutter open and she lets out a weak groan. She rubs her eyes with the knuckle of one hand and perching herself up on one elbow to keep from drifting off again.

" I have some work to finish and i need to meet Magnus, Ashley and Will for the morning meeting." Henry explains.

" Alright.. I need to meet with James as well before everyone heads off in search of the Source blood." Alex says allowing her words to hit home in her consciousness.

" So we will meet in the library say around 2pm? I will bring coffee." He adds before heading out to start his day.

" I will hold you to that." Alexandria calls after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandria Druitt drags herself out of the bed of Henry, her childhood friend, the werewolf or HAP as he prefers to be called. She locates her clothes strew about on the floor and dresses, including her t shirt that is now wrinkled from being left in a heap on the floor. She makes her way sleepily back to her own room, leaning on the door to close it. She goes for her luggage to find some more work appropriate clothing, and some jewelry to match. She changes into some light bootcut black jeans and a quarter sleeve emerald green blouse that zippers up the front and has a lace panel in the back. She clasps a long gold chain with opal gems that sit nicely on her cleavage and a pair of matching dangling opal earrings. She trades her booties for a knee high pair of suede 3 inch heeled boots, then goes to the bathroom to fix her hair and add some more makeup. Liquid liner on top regular on the bottom, mascara and lipstick that is just a subtle colour change that she thinks makes her lips look plump and pretty. Grabbing her briefcase and phone off the dresser she heads off in search of Dr. James Watson and of course some coffee.

Alex finds coffee first, in an office she can only assume to be Wills as coffee isn't very popular around these parts. She finds some disposable cups and pours herself some of the piping hot liquid, not forgetting to add some creamer and sugar, then stirring. While she stirs the events from the night before start to sink in, and she finds herself letting out a faint sigh. Had she really confronted and then made up with her mother? Had she really just slept with Henry, after not having been back in the old Sanctuary in which she grew up for more than 24 hours? Did the length of time between her return and the ripping off of his clothing really matter to her? Did she really want to consider her mother's offer of moving back to this Sanctuary for good? So many questions, she needed to talk to her Mentor, but she had to be careful in how she approached the subject of Henry. Dr. Watson was put in a peculiar position when Helen Magnus thrusts the care of her teenage daughter on him eight long years ago. It took him a little while to grow accustomed to the disciplining and dealing with the raging hormones of one such teenager. Alexandria appreciated his efforts and found herself trying as hard as possible to make it easier on him, this created a deep paternal bond. With the heightened intellect courtesy of her mother and the Source blood Alexandria was able to study under the Doctor and become one herself. He has always been supportive and understanding and she always felt very lucky to be able to have him in her life. Now coffee in hand she makes her way towards the study in which he had instructed her to meet him through text when he had gotten up. Alex hadn't read it until she got back to her phone this morning.

" James?" She calls as she enters the study to find him nose deep in some paperwork.

"Ah, Alexandria, I trust you had a good night. " James offers. " But it seems little sleep was involved if you are drinking that swill." He berates her jokingly sitting back from his papers.

" Indeed.. " She says trying not to divulge too much, and ending up sounding like him when he assesses the situation. " What were the results of the autopsy that you and mother completed yesterday?" She asks changing the subject.

"I've just been going over the notes actually. It seems the original test of the bioweapon had a shelf life. The original toxin from the explosion if not attached to a host is about as lethal as a speck of dust after 72 hours of being released. " James explains extending the the papers to her as she sits next to him on the sofa.

"The compound is so complex it would have taken years to develop not to mention at the proper dosage not to kill abnormals instantly so that they have time to attach and cause mayhem. They must have experimented." She realises grimly.

"Yes i suppose they would have." He agrees.

Alex senses something is wrong or off about the man who had long since become a surrogate father to her and starts to worry. " What is it? What is wrong? Your tense and wincing." She demands observing him.

" Alex really, always jumping to conclusions. Its nothing." He states using his authoritative tone to hide the truth.

"Please, for 8 years you have been my father, I can tell when something is not right. Besides, my skills of deduction were passed down from undeniably the best there ever was." She pleads adding a light hearted jab at the end.

" I could never lie to you, nor do i want to worry you." He starts tapping on the on the metal skeletal suite he created over a hundred years ago to give himself longevity.

" Your machine?" She gasps, her mind jumping to the worst conclusions.

" It has not been functioning as usual causing me some discomfort; Please my dear It's certainly no cause for alarm." He comforts her patting her hand.

" Do you need me to have a look at it? Maybe someone else?" She offers hopeful.

" No, no, it's quite alright. It is most likely from the long flight. I don't fly too often anymore, as you know i always send yourself or Declan." He reassures her.

" As long as your sure." She relents. " Speaking of Declan, how is he doing holding down the fort in our absence."" Alex probes.

"I haven't yet spoken to him, I was hoping you would do so for me. He is always so much more receptive to your criticism." James Digresses.

" You know very well it's because he is sweet on me!" She exclaims only half jokingly.

" Yes well he also knows my feelings on the subject." He states a tinge of annoyance in his tone. " Speaking of I noticed Mr. Foss has been keeping a close eye on you since we arrived. " He adds suspiciously.

" Henry is a good man and he poses not threat." Alex says trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

" You mean the werewolf poses no threat to my daughter? " He repeats raising an eyebrow. " it's incredible you know, you really are her daughter to the core. " He admits his breathing becoming slightly laboured.

Alex always liked the sound of the word daughter when he used it, which he didn't do too often, but when he did it made her feel wanted and loved. James Watson did not know that Alexandria was well aware of his deep love for her mother Helen. It did not take Sherlock Holmes level detection skills to see that, and why else raise someone else's child? She leans over and hugs him tightly for a moment, until his breathing regulates itself once more. He returns the embrace before pulling away and taking her by the shoulders.

" How i do love these talks of ours and how i hoped you would take over the London Sanctuary one day." He divulges.

" You had hoped?" She asks shocked.

" I can see that look in your eyes Alex. Helen has asked you to relocate hasn't she?" He observes.

" I have decided on nothing. You are my strongest connection, my constant. I want nothing more then to stay under your mentorship and roof. I.. " Tears well up in her eyes and she cannot force them back, this angers her that she isn't able to stay calm.

" Dear child, you have made me so proud. Just know i support your decision whatever it may be. If you stayed it would give me good reason to travel more." He winks at her taking the silk pocket square from his pocket and gently drying her eyes.

She smiles at him. " You've done it again. Used your cunning ability to tell me you knew everything i dreaded saying out loud, so that i didn't have to." She devised.

" Clever girl you are. Now i hate to cut this short but i have a few theories i need to test in the lab, and you my darling have a video conference with Declan." He delegates patting her hand once more like before gathering his papers and leaving her alone in the study.

Alexandria picks up her long forgotten coffee cup and takes a sip, its cold but she doesn't seem to care. In fact she is very use to ice cold coffee and always being pulled off in urgent or more exciting situations. She and Declan had spent time together on missions and even binge watching serial killer documentaries to try and catch James in unfamiliar territory which never happened. Alex stands takes a deep breath and stretches her legs. She takes a couple large swigs to finish her coffee before scooping up her briefcase and returning to get a second one at the still abandoned office. As she steps back into the hallway she realises that something, no someone is missing. Where is the Big guy? She hasn't seen him since she arrived which is odd since he is the one who cleaned up her childhood room and brought up her bags. She makes a mental note to ask Henry when she can about him. She goes into the library to have her video call with Declan on her laptop and to wait for Henry.


	10. Chapter 10

" Well hello there beautiful, to what do i owe the pleasure? " Declan drawls sweetly.

"Oh Declan, don't you start. " She laughs. " You owe the pleasure to your boss who had more important things to take care of. " She interjects with a slight hint of harshness.

" Ouch, that is cold Alex, just cold." Declan jabs laughing genuinely.

" Alright let's get down to business shall we?" Alex states forcibly.

" As you wish. Where would you like to start?" He asks politely.

" How about our current patients Dec?" She asks using her pet name for him.

"The Lepidoptera Larvae have reached maturity and are adjusting nicely. We intercepted a shipment of the red listed ozone beetles and have then in our high containment." He explains tapping on his tablet.

" Did the team locate the Peridox we had gotten that tip on a couple days ago?" She inquires, also going over her own notes.

" Yes he was brought in safely and without major incident. The toxic little bugger is cute. Thanks to your injection it wasn't able to release the gas. " Declan says proudly.

" I am so glad it worked without incident. " Alex replies.

" That is all the news for now." He declares. " Now when can i expect to see you in person again?" He probes playfully.

" Not any time soon if i can help it." Henry declares standing behind Alex, coffee in hand.

" Mr. Foss, and what would you have to do with it?" Declan demands frustration evident in his voice.

" Now Dec please. Thank you for the the update. I will be checking in probably tomorrow. If anything happens please call me and not James, Alright? The long flight seems to have been hard on him." Alex requests.

" Sorry Alex and will do. Take care of the Doc." He sighs waving and the screen goes black.

Alex closes the laptop on the table, turning to Henry who is holding out a styrofoam cup of steaming coffee. He leans down and plants a kiss on her soft lips. He pulls up a chair next to hers looking her over, trying to decide if he should as what she is thinking.

" How is your day going?" He asks trying to keep it light.

" Eventful. " she replies not knowing where to start.

Henry decides to jump right into what he has to say and not beat around the bush. " Listen, i have to go and do an op.. I have to go check out the Cabal lab that the operative we nabbed told us about. It's completely safe, just a data recon." Henry rationalises.

" Henry you shouldn't feel the need to rationalise anything to me. I only care that you are smart and at least try to stay safe." Alex reassures him, caressing his cheek. " Besides you slept with Jack the Rippers daughter and James Watson AKA Sherlock Holmes adoptive daughter, that is much more dangerous. " She adds raising her eyebrows seriously before breaking into a cheerful laugh.

" I.. Uh.. Damn.. I never thought of that, thanks for the nightmares. Henry shudders.

" Hey before i forget, Where is Mr. Big?" Alex wonders out loud.

" Mr. Big? Like Sex in the- oh you mean the Big Guy?" Henry Clarifies catching himself before he submits to the embarrassing truth that he understood the reference.

" Yes Henry, not some middle aged fictional sex toy from a TV soap opera." Alex replies rolling her eyes.

" He um.. Well he caught the virus.. He is in high level medical containment." Henry answers sadness dripping from his words.

" Oh god no! His.. His people don't believe in our modern medicine!" Alex exclaims in horror. " May i see him?" She practically begs him.

"I think he would like that. Lets go." Henry states. " We can come back for your things later." He adds leading the way towards the elevator and medical containment.


	11. Chapter 11

They stand in front of the bulletproof glass windows at a bigfoot, giant hairy man laying on a hospital bed, breathing heavily. He seems calm as if he is trying to mentally fight off the virus, which Alexandria is very aware will never be possible. She reflexively places a hand on the glas almost as if she is reaching out to comfort him telepathically. Henry turns his gaze from her to the Big Guy and feels his temper start to flare. Why did he have to catch the damn virus? Why can't he fix his best friend like he fixes electronics? His fists start to clench and his heart start to race before he realises that he is letting his inner beast out a little too much. Taking a couple of deep breaths he notices Alex is not longer within arms reach, he turns and finds her at the door examining the numerical lock.

" You want to go in don't you?" Henry asks already knowing the answer.

" Yes." She responds not taking her eyes off the lock.

" Are you sure?" Big Guy could snap and take both of us out with two fingers no sweat." Henry protests.

Alex says nothing and taps a couple of the small white numerical buttons, the red light on the box turning green and beeping. Henry's eyes nearly bug out of his head as she so easily cracks the combination. Alex places her hand on the door handle and turns it slowly entering the room so as not to scare him. No one not even her mother or Dr. Watson knew she had kept in touch with the normally gentle giant and hoped he would still recognize her even with the effects of the toxin taking hold.

" Hey Mir. Big, its me Alexandria, its Alex." She says quietly and sweetly, using her nickname for him, which did in fact derive from the show with the character of the same name. The two had watched it as their guilty pleasure when she still lived at the Sanctuary. His head rolls as his deep set eyes focus on her, she can tell he is in pain but he sits up at the sight of her nonetheless.

" Ack Ack.. Alex.. Ack Ack.. You shouldn't be in here.. " He manages.

"I had to, your quite aware of the stubbornness running in this family, just as it runs through you." Alex reprimands. " I wanted to tell you in person i did as you wished, mended fences with mother. I also want to say that i along with mother will stop at nothing to end this madness and create a cure." Alex continues moving closer to him.

" Good.. Ack ack.. Henry take her out of here now! Ack ack.." The Big Man yells, flailing his arms and turning his face back to the wall.

Henry wraps an arm around Alex's waist and leads her out of the containment room, remembering to lock the door behind them. She says nothing feeling defeated, as Henry release his grip on her waist. She follows him back to his lab in silence before either of them even make eye contact again.

" I think you have been spending too much time with Sherlock Holmes, how did you know the code?" Henry tries to break the silence with a joke.

" Those buttons were visibly dirty and worn and i surmised after narrowing down the numbers that it was the year that mother and the others became The Five. That year is an important one to all of them and i have heard it mentioned quite often." She divulges.

" Damn, that's good detective work." Henry exclaims.

" Well as you so kindly put it, I have spent quite some time with James, er Dr. Watson." She reiterates.

As Henry is about to respond to her snarky comment when his cell phone chimes in his pocket. It is Ashley, Alex's sister, which she really hasn't had a chance to talk to since she arrived. He texts her back quickly before dropping his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans. He hands Alexandria a notebook open to a page with a bunch of scribbles writing on it. It is basically an instruction manual for the Sanctuary including passwords and anything else she might need.

" That's Ash our mission is a go." He admits biting his lip. " That is all the info you could ever need while we are all gone. " Henry adds helpfully.

" Thank you, Mr. Foss." She responds coily. " Good luck and stay safe." She says pressing her body and lips against his.

He returns the kiss eagerly and then heads off to his rendezvous spot with her sister. She stands alone in the darkened lab for a moment before turning on her heels and heading off to retrieve her things from the library.


	12. Chapter 12

As Alexandria approaches the doorway of the library she can hear voices, four maybe five people she thinks. She hesitates wondering if she should intrude or not, but ultimately deciding she shouldn't consider herself intrusive for wanting to get her things. Her heels click on the the wood floor and who echo making her presence known much to her dismay. Helen turns toward the footsteps, a weak smile growing at the corner of her lips.

" Ah, Alex, perfect timing! I trust Henry found you and delivered the information you will require to run the Sanctuary while we are all away." Dr. Magnus inquires matter of factly.

" Your leaving her in charge? " Will quips.

" Do you desire staying behind to man the ship?" Helen snaps back flashing him an angry look.

" No." He replies.

"Very well then please keep your unfounded judgemental opinions to yourself." She states visibly trying to keep her calm.

"Alexandria Druitt is more than capable, in fact she has done just such a task at the UK Sanctuary on many occasions in my absence." Dr. Watson interjects coming to Alex's defense.

Alexandria holds up the notebook in question without responding to any of the comments that preceded the original question. She realises she isn't going to just be allowed to leave this conversation now that she is in. She joins the rest of the group which includes her real father John Druitt who hasn't spoken a word yet so that she has heard. He has not however taken his eyes off of her and immediately feels rage as he watches her interact with Dr. Watson. The substitute father figure, James Watson places a hand on Alex's back leaning closer to her, whispering something to her making them both break into a smile.

" Alright back to business shall we? " Helen exclaims commanding the attention of the room, before the visibly angry John Druitt has a chance to speak his mind.

" If everyone is versed on their parts , meet back here in one hour, ready so that we can complete this mission as quickly as possible. Helen instructs.

John stops James with a long fingered hand wrapped around the other man's forearm. " As i said before old boy, I will reassert myself as the victor in this battle of wits. You think yourself smug taking on the care and affections of my daughter." John sneers before releasing his once dear friends arm and storming towards the door.

"I think myself lucky, never smug. That was always the favored attitude of one Nickola Tesla. I assure you that i was much better suited for the job then he, so consider yourself lucky Helen chose wisely." Dr. Watson calls after him.

Once in the hallway mostly everyone is dispersing, Helen and James stay behind to speak with Alex. She feels discomfort in the fact that two parental figures are focusing in on her at the same time but understands it would only be for good reasons. She is taking on the task of multiple people, something that is sinking in like a rock into quicksand.

" I would suggest getting some sleep now as we are unsure of how long this may take." Helen admits.

" Also I know this is only adding to your workload but please also check in with Declan at our Sanctuary as well." Dr. Watson adds patting her shoulder.

" You can set up camp in my office if you'd like it does have everything you should need. " Her mother offers warmly.

"Thank you both, I will be find. I am much more worried about the lot of you." Alex explains confidently. " I will however take you up on the offer of using your office as my base camp." She finishes.

Helen hugs her daughter briefly before heading off to gather her things and rest herself before they in search of the Source Blood. Dr. James Watson stays behind a moment longer regarding Alex fondly. This causes her some unease, she thought it could possibly be womans intuition. He pulls her into a warm embrace and hold her tightly for a few moments before releasing her, looking into her seemingly darkened ocean blue eyes.

" Your worrying me." Alex confesses.

" I truly am sorry. I am just becoming increasingly aware of what a different task we are taking upon ourselves. I feel compelled to make my feelings known before we embark on this mission." James explains honestly.

" Very well then. Let's hear them old man. " Alex jokes revealing a tender smile.

" By old i do hope you mean, aged like a fine wine to perfection. " He clarifies before continuing. " I have accomplished much in my 160 years, one thing it seemed i would not was having a family. You afforded me that opportunity and for that i want to thank you. I have been blessed with being able to watch you grown into such an amazing young lady. Thank you for allowing me to be your mentor." James says wholeheartedly.

" Thank you for being my father." Alex corrects, hugging him once more.

" Now i too much rest and gather my things. Goodbye Alexandria, how i do love you my daughter." He practically whispers, audibly choking back tears.

" I love you too." Alex replies as she watches him hurry away.

Alex is once again left standing alone, yet this time it feels different. This time it feels as though James Watson is saying goodbye, but not just for now, aligning with the true meaning of the word, forever. She hopes, no she pleads with the universe for her feeling to be wrong, but she guesses that she won't even know until it is too late. Tears streaming down her cheeks from the emotional exchange, she returns to her room briefcase in hand. She collapses on her bed, pulling off her shoes and sets an alarm on her phone. She rests her head on her pillow pulling the blanket over her still fully clothed body and with damp cheeks drifts off into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It takes a few moments for Alex to register that the beeping noise next to her head is her phone alarm. She gropes groggily for it swiping her finger across the screen to silence it. Getting up she drags her feet to the en-suite bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror to ensure that she still looks presentable. Then she changes her boots from heels flat soled ones as she anticipated a large amount of walking in her immediate future. She makes her way to her mother's office, briefcase in hand with everything she needed inside, or so she hoped. She had a secured velcro holster under her loose boot cuff before inserting her Glock SIG P320 handgun into it before she had left her room, just for good measure.

Once in the office she secures the door and sits down at her mother's desk. She pulls out Henry's instruction note book and logs into the security cameras and then the security system itself. It seems that he has created a login for the interface just for her. The The EM shield monitor blinking red due to the fact that it is currently down, as a courtesy to her father John Druitt. This is due to the fact that if he teleports when it is working properly he would be blown into a million pieces. As she looks over the paperwork on the desk she relaxes a bit knowing exactly what should be done with them and how, so she starts working away. It doesn't take her long to develop a rhythm, even turning on some hard rock music to quell the silence as she works.

Four hours later, Alex has managed to finish the paperwork and feed everyone in the building aside from herself. She even brought Big Guy his tray all the way into the table, much to his protest. Once finished she makes herself a sandwich and returns to Helen Magnus's office to watch the monitors and sit down for a little while. After her sandwich is long gone she turns the monitor so that she can view it from the couch and tries to make herself more comfortable. Alex decides to keep herself awake by reading up on a few of the abnormal files that they do not have at the London Sanctuary. Much to her dismay, she starts growing tired, her eyelids heavy with sleep. As she starts to drift off, the video chat on the computer starts going off on the main screen. It startles her nearly knocking her off the couch, as she stumbles towards the computer she sees that it is Declan.

She rolls the mouse to the green button and clicks on it. " Hi dec, whats going on?" Alex asks with a yarn.

" Might i be disturbing you?" He jokes watching as she sits down in the big black office chair.

" No, you would never do such a thing. It's just jet lag, I haven't been able to get enough sleep to shake it." Alex jabs back still trying to wake herself up.

"I just wanted to check up on you, Dr. Watson mentioned that you would be helming the ship over there on your own. Able to manage feeding time on your own?" Declan probes trying to make conversation.

" Yes, I am alone alright even though the building is full of abnormals of every kind. I fed everyone and even brought the Big Guy in his food. Filed all the paperwork that was laying around and now it is just a waiting game." She explains.

" Wait took to him or IN to him?" Declan as sounding on edge.

" In to him." She clarifies not paying much attention to his tone.

" Damnit Alex! He is infected! You have abnormal DNA! Your completely alone in that place, what if he'd attacked you?" Declan yells, immediately regretting doing so as he sees the hurt look spread across her face.

" I had my gun.. I was positive he would never hurt me, even with the virus." She replies quietly.

" Please just be careful, a lot of people would be devastated if something happened to you." Declan says in his most soothing voice, thinking mostly of his own devastation.

" I am sorry, i will be more careful. You are very sweet Declan McRae, you will make some woman very happy someday." Alex coo's touching the place on the screen where his cheek is.

" I'll keep holding out hope that woman is you." Declan jabs but only half jokingly.

" Oh your such a hopeless romantic." Alex responds complimenting him but avoiding an direct feelings on what he said.

" Anyway, Your safe and visibly exhausted so i should let you rest while it's still quiet." Declan declares. " Sleep well and stay safe Dr. Druitt." He adds.

" You as well Mr. McRae." She says returning the formal statement as the video call ends.

Alex returns to the couch and pulls the soft blanket from the back to drape over herself. LAying her head on one of the throw pillows she start to drift off to sleep again quickly. This time she welcomes the shroud of sleep as she lets the aches and and metal stress slip away.


	14. Chapter 14

A short time later Alex is awoke by a strange dinging noise, she sits up rubbing her eyes. Glancing around at her surroundings, she searches for the source of the noise, quickly locating it. A phone shaped box with a small rectangular screen on it flashes and beeps indicating in boxy letters the words Med Ward bed 6. These couple words flash some recollection in the back of Alexandria's mind, Med Ward bed 6, the Cabal operative that her mother, Will and Henry had caught. She had been shot in the leg and had been treated for her injury, she was sure someone had mentioned her name and possibly letting her go.

Alexandria runs her hand through her long red hair pushing it back out of her face as she scoops up her cellphone on her way out of the office. She thinks to herself as she enters the elevator to go down to the next floor. She wonders what it would be like living back here, after so long and wonders about everyone she would miss back home. That is what London is to her, the London Sanctuary is her home, where she has grown into an adult and made lasting friendships and relationships. How will James and Declan react if she does choose to remain in old city? The elevator dings for a second time snapping her out her her train of thought and reminding her to exit.

Alex makes her way down the long corridor towards the medical ward, where non dangerous patients go to recuperate after medical treatment by Dr. Helen Magnus. As she reaches the entryway she hears what must be a TV and someone flipping through the channels. Instinctively she reaches down to the gun holster hidden in the loose cuff of her boot. One of the main reason she loved these boots ans much as she does. Alex places the gun in the back of her pants pulling her shirt down over it to hide it but still giving her easier access. What she sees, calms her feeling of being on edge, a dark haired woman wearing a johnny shirt flipping through the channels eating what look to be red licorice.

" You guys actually have decent cable around here." The woman states lazily looking over at the person approaching.

"Hey your not the doc." She adds sitting up straight and dropping the remote control.

" On the contrary, I am A doctor, however not the one you expected." Alex corrects her.

" Jeez! How many doctors are there in this place?" The dark haired woman asks not really looking for an answer.

" I saw that you rang the bed buzzer miss…" She trails off not knowing what to call her.

" Its freelander, Kate Freelander. and you are?" Kate retorts, looking her over as a sort of threat assessment.

" I am Dr. Alexandria Druitt, here to see why you rang Ms. Freelander." Alex responds.

" Usually the bigfoot brings food but i haven't seen him." Kate admits.

" Oh, that had been my job but I was under the impression that you had been released." Alex explains.

" Yeah i tho i was safer sticking around here, my leg slowing me down and all." Kate answers.

"In that case i will go and get you something to eat, care to join me?" Alex offers not seeing Kate as much of a threat at the moment.

" Nah, I think i will just chill here Doc." Kate replies and picks the remote backup.

Alex turns to leave and get something for Ms. Freelander to eat and hears her call after her. " Nice piece by the way!" Which makes Alex smirk, but she chooses not to respond with words and just wave. Once back in the hallway Alex replaces the gun in her holster, fixes her shirt and heads off to the kitchen. After delivering Kate some Lasagna that seemed to have been made earlier that day Alex returns to her mother's study.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex receives a text from Declan asking about any possible updates that she may have gotten, she replies back saying no nothing yet sorry. She drops her tired body back down on the sofa leaving her cell on the table in front of her. Wondering out loud she says to the empty room," When will i hear something?" Knowing it won't respond she curls up on the sofa resting her head on one of the throw pillows but this time sleep evades her.

"Damn time change." She exclaims sitting back up.

Realising that she won't be going back to sleep Alexandria grabs up her phone once more and decides to talk a walk around the grounds. She makes her way out to the gardens and strolls amongst the bushes and rows of flowers. Stopping to smell some tiger lilies as her phone chimes and Declans response pops up in the comic book word bubble on the screen.

" How are you holding up?

" Alright i suppose, walking in the garden under the moonlight isn't nearly as romantic as i had envisioned." She jokes.

At that her phone lights up and Alex sees that Declan is calling instead of just responding by text. This suites Alex just fine as she would never admit it but she was finding this giant castle like structure to be lonely. She gladly hits the green button to accept the call placing the phone to her ear.

"Your doing it wrong." He states.

" Well hello to you too Mr. McRae. What exactly am i doing wrong?" She replies with a question.

" It's only romantic if you have a bloke along with you to you know hold hands and make out and such." Declan explains in more detail.

" Are you suggesting i find myself a bloke Declan?" She asks playfully utilising his wording.

" Definitely not, then you might never return to merry old England." Declan exclaims with a chuckle." You will be returning won't you?" He adds with an air of seriousness.

Alex pauses for a moment deciding how much of the truth to divulge. " Of course I will be returning but in all honesty I have received the offer to stay." She says leaving the whole Henry situation out of the picture for the time being.

" Are you considering it?" Declan asks his voice faint and his feelings creating a lump in his throat that he pushes out of the way quickly.

" I suppose I am.. " She confesses. " Either way i will be returning to London." Alex offers trying to add a positive spin to this news and leaving out the part about not being sure of how long she would stay.

" May I be frank?" He asks not giving her time to answer before continuing. " I…"

Declan is cut off by a large bang coming from the open window of the library. Alexandria looks up and stares from a moment at the window before realizing that she is still on the phone.

" Hey Dec, i uh have to go. I will call you later!" Alex says quickly hanging up not giving him time to protest.

Alex takes off running, her feet hitting the ground hard, stopping only to open the door so hard that it bounces off the wall behind it with a thud. Then takes the stairs two at a time to rest of the way to the library. When she finally reaches the doorway her chest is heaving hard, she isn't out of breath but not far from it, the stairs were of a work out then she had expected. As she rounds the corner she lets out a huge sigh of relief, as she sees the faces of her mother and the others.

Alex immediately notices that Dr. James Watson is obviously absent from the large group of people who were just clumsily teleported into the library by her biological father. She is about to ask where he is when a call comes through on her mothers cellphone. It is Henry and he and Ashley need help getting out of the Cabal factory and fast. Magnus tells John where to go and poof he is gone, Teleportation being great from quick getaways. A couple of moments later John Druitt reappears with Henry and Ashley in tow. The two look raggest as if something out their mission did not go as planned and they got into some trouble.

" Hey sis. " Ashley directs towards Alex before turning to their mother. " Did you get it?" She adds sounding out of breath yet hopeful.

Helen smiles holding up the small bottle of the remains of the Source Blood for everyone to see. Ashley goes to speak again but instead faint hitting the floor with a thud. Helen Magnus rushes to her side saying that they need to get her to the infirmary right away.

"Doc, they got the drop on on us and we were separated for a long time. They experimented on us.." Henry explains panic starting to set in.

After Dr. Magnus has set Ashley up to be monitored while she rests, she gathers everyone back together. Alex becoming more desperate and anxious to ask where James could possibly be that she can barely contain herself. She manages to wait until her mother, father, Will and the final member of The Five, Nickola Tesla arrive before blurting out her question.

" Where is James?" She manages shakily not completely sure she wants to know the answer.

Her mother pauses, takes a breath and the responds, " James helped us retrieve the Source blood but his exoskeleton machine failed while we were still in the caves.. I am so sorry Alex.."

Alexandria's face grows pale, her heart sinks in her chest as her hand clamps over her mouth and a gasp escapes from it. Her knees feel weak but it is all she can do not to run until they give out. Gone, the great James Watson, her mentor, her friend, the man who willingly took her in and became her father.. Just gone. Tears fill her eyes but she wills them not to fall, she would break down but not here not now. No one dares say a word not even the egotistical Tesla, as she reacts to the devastating news. Helen holds out the ascott that James had been wearing for Alex to take, she accepts it with one shaking hand, pressing it to her chest. She closes her eyes for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order on what to do next.

" I trust with Nickola here you won't be requiring my assistance with the antidote? " Alex asks in an uneasy voice.

"No we should be more than capable on our own." Helen reassures her.

" Alright might you arrange for a flight to London for me, for roughly 3 hours from now? I need to returns to make arrangements for the Sanctuary. " Alex says before turning to go.

" Yes of course." Her mother agrees.

" Thank you, please i would like to inform everyone in person so lets invoke radio silence on this particular matter. " She adds going to gather her things.


	16. Chapter 16

Approximately an hour and a half later a knock comes to the doorframe to the room that Dr. Watson had been using. Alex is gathering his things and returning them to his suitcase repeating stay calm over and over in her mind as she goes. She is thankful that he is.. that he was such a neat and tidy man and there isn't that much to pack. The knock is Henry, she looks up to see him looking a tad bit nervous and manages a weak smile for his benefit. She closes up the suitcase sitting it back on the bed and turning back to him.

" So you're headed back to London." He puts out there.

" Yes.. In his absence the leadership of the UK Sanctuary falls on myself." She confirms not being able to say his name.

" Will you be back?" He asks not holding out much hope.

"Of course, I don't know how long it will be but i will try to come back as often as i can. I have some things to discuss with Declan that may make me returning easier but this does complicate things." " She confesses.

" Hey i don't want to make this harder on you. I mean we just started seeing each other and i shouldn't even be an afterthought right now." Henry tries to quell her on the discussion.

" Henry please.. of course your a factor.. We can make this work if you want it to. It's up to you.. However you are going to have to give me a bit of time to grieve.." Alex offers trying to give him the choice.

Henry's response is to pull her close and kiss her sweetly, before releasing her lips but not her body and gazing into her ocean eyes. She places her hand on his warm cheek returning his gaze. She doesn't know quite how but it feels as if they have been together much longer then the reality of only a couple of days.

" Now is that a good enough answer?" He asks not giving her time to answer before kissing her again.

" Incredible actually." She admits feeling a sense of comfort and calm sharing this moment with him. " I just wish i wasn't leaving." She confesses breaking the embrace and picking up the suitcase to bring it down to join her own bags at the entrance.

" We can make it work. The commute will be a bitch but so worth it."

They walk down to the entrance together in silence and are greeted by Helen and William. They have come to see her off and make sure that she at least appears alright. Alexandria takes a deep breath keeping her emotions in check at least until she reaches the plane, that is her goal. She puts her game face on for now to get through the farewells and out of the Sanctuary. Her mother extends her arms for a hug, actions speaking louder than words she assumes. Accepting the embrace Alex closes her eyes for just a moment imagining Helen being Dr. Watson before snapping them open to stop herself. Will offers a hand to shake and a weak smirk as well as a wave.

" Rain check on that coffee. Safe travels." Will says.

" Will do." She replies, eyes widening slightly at the realisation of her accidental play on words.

" Hey doc, I can take her to the plane." Henry offers trying not to sound eager to spend more time alone with Alex.

"That is quite alright Henry I have arranged for a driver to escort her to the airfield." Dr Magnus declined his offer. " However i am sure she would appreciate the help with her luggage." She adds.

Henry takes both of Alexandria's bags but she grabs the deceased doctors suitcase before he has a chance to pick it up. They walk out together nonchalantly, not speaking or getting too close to avoid drawing any attention to themselves. It seems they had subconsciously agreed to keep their relationship if that is what it is under wraps for now. As for Henry telling Will, he plans on using Alex returning to London as reasoning for them not pursuing a relationship. This gives them the opportunity to see how things go and not be bombarded with opinions and cautions since if things do end badly they still have to continue working together. The two load the bags into the trunk of the awaiting sedan but do not close the trunk right away. They use this as a form of concealment to have one last kiss before Alex departs.

Alex leans in and plants a kiss on his unsuspecting lips, a kiss that he happily returns his hand slipping to the back of her head to prolong it. With his other hand he slips a small box into the pocket of her blazer style jacket unnoticed. They seperate and he pulls the trunk down closing it and watches as she gets into the backseat and the driver takes off down the road.

Alexandria is sitting on the plane as she removes her jacket, a black blazer tailored especially for her, as she places it on the empty seat next to her a small box topples to the carpet. She is puzzled by it and bends to get it looking it over before opening it careful not to destroy the paper. A folded up piece of paper falls onto her lap but she notices the boxes contents and freezes completely taken aback. It is a teardrop shaped pendant on a silver chain, what was extraordinary about it is that it is somehow emitting its own blue light. She picks up the paper and unfolds it to read the note that is scrawled inside.

I had Nikola Tesla whip this up with his electrifying abilities, it's basically an electrical current trapped in a glass firewall. Hope you like it and it isn't too much.

Henry

PS: He tried to get me to tell him who it was for but he didn't succeed.

Alex gently takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around her neck making sure to secure the clasp properly. Turning to the airplanes small round window she realised the plane is taking off and quickly buckles herself in. The suitcase is sitting across from her in the same seat that James had used on their trip to old City from London. This helps her to create the illusion that a part of him is still with her. The ascott that her mother had given her is now fashioned into a sort of bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Alexandria closes her eyes to replay the events of roughly two hours before, after finding out about the news of James's passing. She didn't know if she had done the right thing or if she had gone too far.

After gathering up her things and bringing them down to the entrance, Alex had made a decision. She had snuck down to the lab where she found the Source blood briefly unattended she was sure. There were a few thoughts racing through her head as she inserted a syringe into the top of the cork in the bottle and drew out some of the blood. She thought no matter how crazy it seemed at the time that she may be able to use some of the Source Blood to bring James back. She did not know if this was possible all she knew for sure is that she had to take a sample back to London with her. She put the protective tip back onto the syringe and hid it in her jacket and headed off to collect James's things. She hoped she had taken enough but not too much so that it wouldn't be noticed by her mother or the others.

On the plane, Alexandria closes her eyes, tears are streaking her cheeks, alone at last to let out all of the ugly emotion of grief and loss. Silently she sobs her breathing choppy and her body shaking, she drifts off into an uneasy sleep, something she is going to need in order to relay this news to everyone and help deal with the aftermath. She knew she would need to speak with Declan privately to tell him and allow him time to take it in as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Before the plane lands Alex decides that she should probably change into some clean clothes. Her bag is in the overhead compartment, she grabs a form fitting dress, the skirt and bodice part ar black, the quarter length sleeve and above the bust line are a sheer ruby red fabric. She also takes out a pair of glossy red shoes with an angle strap and a 3 inch spike heel. She goes to the planes over sized bathroom and changes before returning her discarded clothes and boots to the suitcase. Returning to her seat in time to start the descent into their private airstrip, where a car is waiting to take her to the Sanctuary.

Dr. Druitt as she is mostly called here makes her way inside the old building, leaving her things by the door, then following the winding staircase to the second floor to Declan's office. She pushes open the door without knocking, to find him standing looking out the window, he turns when he hears her enter. He walks toward her a smile forming on his face but it fades when he notices the look on hers. Alex bridges the gap between them and wraps her arms around him tightly. He doesn't object to the embrace although he isn't too sure as to what he did in order to deserve such affection but he is certain that it can't be anything good.

" Hey you! What's going on? Not that i am not thrilled with all this attention." Declan asks feeling her grips tighten. " How come you didn't let me know you were returning? Not to mention where is our boss?" He adds.

" Oh Dec.. He is gone.. James did not make it back from retrieving the Source Blood." Alex exclaims sobbing.. Saying it out loud made her emotions bubble to the surface and overflow.

Shocked Declan brings her to arms length looking, no searching her face for any sign that what she said is some sort of cruel joke. " That cannot be true.. " He protests half heartedly.

" According to the others, he said his machine had been failing for some time and he hadn't expected to return from the mission." She manages between sobs.

" He hid it from us so well.." Declan states pulling her close.

Declan pats her back softly as she lays he head on his shoulder, slightly happy she is looking away as to not see the tears in the corner of his own eyes. He leads her over to the loveseat off to the side, his office not having the space for a full sized couch. She curls up next to him, both of them just needing to not be alone. They rely on each other for so much already that it only made sense that they would feel safe enough to break down in each others company too. Declan's arm is around her shoulder, her head on his and his head resting on top of hers.

Alexandria and Declan sit together most of the morning reminiscing over some of the great times that they had with James. Some embarrassing, others heart warming, unlike the Sherlock Holmes from the books the real man was sweet and sensitive not to mention his perfectly timed humor. Although he never married or had children of his own he did have a family, The Sanctuary, these two topping that list, had been just that.

" Do you remember when we stumbled in drunk at 4am making too much noise and he was sitting in the armchair in the foyer awaiting our return?" Alex asks imagining it dreamily, her cheeks still damp with tears.

" I recall no one believing me that you were underage at the time and James giving me hell over allowing you to drink. As if could have stopped you. " He says peering down at the woman, whose arm is draped over his stomach in a relaxed hug.

" I believe he was giving you hell for being so drunk that he caught us right before you tried to kiss me." Alex corrects.

" How could i forget. He also gave you hell when he found out about you getting that tattoo." Declan says touching the spot on her shoulder where he knows it is.

" Yes he did.. I am so going to miss him complaining about my coffee and how he was always knew exactly what to do.. or how he was always tossing out orders." Alex sighs sitting up straight, locking eyes with Declan.

" Speaking of orders." Declan begins.

" I know.." Alex admits thinking of all the workers and patients still in the dark.

" Dr. Watson wanted you to take over this place, he told me a few times." He explains.

" Yes he made he desires on the matter clear. I have a thought about this, I want us to do this together. Fifty fifty." Alex offers taking one of his hands.

" I would be honoured." He does not bother to question if she is sure because of the hand holding and the glint in her eyes showing that she is dead serious. " I will let everyone know we will be having a meeting to make an announcement in an hour." He adds getting up.

Just then a call comes through Alex's phone, Its Will not at all who she was expecting, not that she was expecting anyone at all. She pushes the talk button and also the speaker phone option, Declan waits to see what's going on.

" Hi Will, is something wrong?" Alex asks quickly.

" Is Declan with you?" He responds.

" Right here mate. " Declan offers.

" You two are not going to believe this.. Ashley stole the Source Blood and teleported out of here. We believe that the Cabal have done something to her to make her do it." Will declares sounding upset and frustrated.

" Alex and Declan exchange worried glances not knowing what to say to Will's revelation. They do offer their assistance and to be kept informed before Will has to go. Decla's head shaking as he leaves the room to complete his self assigned task were in line with Alexandria's own confusion and elation. What else could go wrong?


	18. Chapter 18

A rustling noise and a sharp pain in her arm causes Alex to jolt upright in her bed. She comes face to face with her sister Ashley, who is trying to inject the Source blood into her sisters arm. Ashley manages to inject a little bit before Alex can get enough leverage and kicks her to the floor. Alexandria screams for Declan as she grabs for the gun she keeps in her bedside table drawer. She quickly realises the door is locked and he wouldn't be able to get in, Ashley stands ready to pounce just staring without blinking for a moment before disappearing, no teleporting she remembers.

Alex grabs the syringe still over half full and pulls it out of her vein. Her hands are shaking, placing it on the bed she manoeuvres to the bathroom for a cotton ball and bandage. The nshe quickly dresses in form fitting dress pants, bra, black tank top and a sheer low cut blouse. Still in bare feet she makes her way into the hall turning in the direction of Declan's bedroom. She starts to feel light headed and dizzy but manages to make it to his door before falling to her knees as they give out. She knocks hard as she can and yells his name one more time before passing out and bumping her head on the floor.

Declan drops the book he is reading at the sound of Alex's cry for help and rips open the door to find her laying there. He scoops her up noticing one of the sleeves of her shirt pulled up to reveal the bandage. He rushes to the infirmary wishing one of the two doctors was able to help, one being Alex and the other being the deceased James. He pages the nurse and resident abnormal hybrid, Rita who has the ability to makes things grown with her mind, like plants and such. Once Alexandria is in the hospital bed and under Rita's care he goes up to Alex's room to investigate. What he finds are the syringe on the bed and the contents of her briefcase littered over the floor and area rug. He picks up the plastic bag the syringe was in and without touching it gets it back inside, sealing it.

Just then Declan gets a frantic call from the tech guy Carl with bad news. Turns out tha EM shield is down and it was done by an outside source. Right away he knows something bad is coming but he can't for the life of him figure out what i could be. Before leaving her room he tucks her cellphone into his jacket pocket in case she asks for it when she wakes up.

Declan stays by Alexandria's side for the next few hours, Rita does all that she can to keep her comfortable and stable but as she puts it she is no Dr. Druitt. He is arguing to himself about whether or not he should call Magnus and worry her, what with Ashley missing and all when Alex's hand slips off of the bed and takes his. He looks up to find her eyes open and looking over at him, stunned and in pain. Then in a flash and a nauseating blur they are no longer in the infirmary of the UK Sanctuary but in the study of one Helen Magnus.

" What in the hell just happened!?" Declan exclaims but still managing to catch Alex as she is still to weak to stand.

Alex feeling truly scare for the first time in a long times leans into him as the two of them stand in ste study. " I don't know exactly Dec.. I'm sorry.. " She whispers.

" Bloody hell!" Helen Magnus's voice echoes through the room as she clamours to her feet. " Mind explaining what exactly just happened here? " She adds still billowing.

" I think i can explain at least some of it.. Dec you can let me go i will sit." She says still sounding quiet.

He does as she asks reluctantly and she perches herself on the couch positioning herself between them. Declan can sense her fear and upset and decides to stay as close as possible to her, while staying standing. Alex is not usually one to be afraid of the unknown but being injected with pure Source blood when she already had some of the DNA of it flowing through her veins is certainly a reason to be. Without realising it she reaches out for Declan's hand, which he offers watching her for signs of a problem.

" I stupidly took a syringe of the Source blood, I wanted to bring James back somehow.. I know not that is not possible. I had planned to return it here after i had gotten a bit of rest. I awoke to Ashley trying to inject it into my arm here. She managed to get some of it into my bloodstream… Oh no! the syringe is still in London.." Alex realises.

" No actually, I have it right here. Along with your cell phone." Declan admits pulling the plastic bag from his pocket, holding it out to Dr. Magnus. With the other hand returning Alex's phone to her and she puts it in her pants pocket.

Helen walks around her desk to retrieve it. " Bloody hell!" She exclaims a second time. " This is a disaster." She groans.

" Dr. Magnus, not to ignore everything else but Alex has been comatose for hours and the moment she awakened she grabbed my hand and teleported us both here. I think she needs to be in your infirmary considering she is our best remaining doctor we are ill suited to care for her. " Declan states taking command of the situation.

" Your quite right Mr. McRae." Helen agrees hitting the intercom on her desk. " John might you come to my study please, its urgent." She asks.

" I'd like to stay." Declan says both to Helen and Alex.

Alex wills herself to stand having gained back some of her strength. " Dec, i would like that but there is not a leader at the Sanctuary.. Your needed there." Alex explains being the voice of reason, and squeezing the hand she hadn't let go of.

Declan takes her face in his hands and leans in and kisses her longingly and passionately. Alex is caught in the moment, returning this great display of his feelings. As she ends the kiss she is left feeling breathless and flush and finds herself dropping back down to the couch.

" Wow!" She manages breathlessly.


	19. Chapter 19

Her reaction and return of the embrace leaves Declan with a large smile on his face. Alexandria returns to her seat on the couch still a bit in shock from the kids. Helen Magnus chuckles at the smug, happy look on Declan's face that quickly fades when he turns to see who just cleared his throat. In the doorway, is John Druitt, THE Jack the Ripper, Alex's real father and he does not look amused.

" I trust you will think twice before defiling my daughter in such a manner in my presence ever again." John drauls in his deep English accent.

"John please we have far more pressing matters then your sudden desire to play the party of doting daddy to our adult daughter." Helen jeers.

"Well Helen if I'd been given that right I'm the beginning we wouldn't be having this conversation. " He retorts in return. "Now what was so urgent?" He adds.

" I need you to return Mr. McRae here to the London Sanctuary and then return to aid me in in getting Alex to the infirmary. " Helen commands.

" Unharmed please." Alex adds with a weak smirk.

John chuckles as he approaches Declan, taking great pleasure in the worried look forming on his face. He reaches out grabbing the younger man's arm and then they both disappear. It only takes a couple of moments for him to return, the smirk never having left his lips. He did not see himself as an evil man, troubled and misunderstood yes, although he did enjoy a good scare once in a while. He stands before Alex unsure if she will allow him to carry her, his observations of her up until now have proved to him she inherited his sheer bullheadedness. He offers her instead a hand for help to her feet to allow herself to be the judge of her own ability to walk. Helen wasn't interfering, standing back watching the interaction of her former lover and their daughter.

"Can you manage?" John asks trying to to sound pushy.

"I would love nothing more then to say yes but I fear that would be a lie." Alex admits feeling embarrassed at the weakness.

John Druitt scoops up his daughter and turns to Helen. "We will be in the infirmary. " Then he teleport to one of the glass rooms placing her on the bed.

"Thank you. Teleporting is not as easy as you make it appear. " Alex confesses trying to start up a conversation with him.

" I was not under the impression that was an ability that you possessed." John seeming curious at this revelation.

"It wasn't, Ashley injected me with Source Blood last night and it would seem that teleportation is one of the side effects from the unnecessary blood transfusion. " Alex explains again laying back on the bed closing her eyes to try and quell the dizziness.

" Pure untainted Source Blood?" He asks sounding surprised. " That has never been done. We hadn't even done that. " He add sounding perplexed.

" That is very true, we have no idea of the ramifications it will have on her." Helen confirms entering the room.

Helen Magnus starts hooking up her eldest daughter to a couple of different monitors to keep an eye on her vitals. She takes Alex's temperature and finds that she has a low grade fever, then takes a couple of vials of blood for later testing. The intercom crackles to life above Magnus's head and Henry's voice echoes in the room.

" Hey Magnus? Why did we turn of the EM shield? " He asks sounding frazzled.

"I'm not sure Henry but I am forever grateful it was. There have been some complications can you get Will and meet me in the infirmary? Room B. " Helen instructs.

" Sure thing boss. Can I turn it back on? The AM shield I mean." He probes.

" Not yet." She adds simply.

" She isn't going to be able to completely control it for a while Helen." John offers.

" It doesn't seem like I will be safe at either Sanctuary. I so wanted to help against the cabal and whatever they might be planning.." Alex says to both of them.

Henry enters the room in a hurry once he sees that it is Alex laying there, Will is right on his heels. Helen holds up a hand to stop them from playing twenty questions before she gets a chance to explain. Alexandria tries to sit up but she is stopped by a long arm reaching out for hers. John wants her to save her strength she guesses and nods in agreement.

"Alex? What's going on here doc?" Henry demands ignoring Helen's gesture and rushing to Alex's side, wedging himself between her and her father.

" Ashley attacked Alex in London and injected her with Source Blood." Helen divulges.

"So what your telling me is that both of your daughters can teleport just like their daddy?" Will confirms glancing at John expecting a menacing look.

"It would appear so. In Alex's case where the blood was not prepared before injection there could be unforeseen risks and disadvantages. " Helen digresses.

" You can teleport?" Henry asks, his eyes widening. "Is she going to be alright? Ya know considering how he turned out." He adds immediately regretting it close as John is at the moment.

"Watch yourself boy." John Druitt hisses through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes in anger.

" Please everyone.. Mother if you sedate me, put me in a medical coma, I shouldn't be able to teleport in my sleep right?" Alex suggests.

" Well I'm not sure.. John?" Helen turns to him.

" Well if your asking if I have ever woken up someplace other than where I'd gone to sleep, I can assure you I have not." John reveals.

" Good to know Jack the Ripper didn't sleep walk." Will says under his breath but the quietness of the room has allowed them all. To hear anyway.

"Thank you. That is good news, it means I can remain at the Sanctuary in a coma and the EM shield can be turned back on so that everyone else remains safe." Alex concludes deciding her own fate.

Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Henry asks not liking the sound of it.

" It does seem like a solution albeit temporary." Magnus agrees seeing the validity in her daughter's thought process.

Will excuses himself after wishing Alex sweet dreams but Henry stays exactly where he is. Alex asks her parents for a few moments alone with Henry before she is put into the coma. They agree but she can tell they are both speculating as to why she feels this is needed. The two of them go off to find a cup of tea and leave them alone in infirmary room B.


	20. Chapter 20

"This is so crazy." Henry exclaims sitting down in the chair he pulled over next to the bed. "But I guess once you learn to control it then it turns into a pretty awesome ability." He adds.

"Keeping my my title, I should say co title as head of the UK Sanctuary and still be able to pop back here to you anytime I want kind of awesome?" She asks looking him dead in the eyes.

It takes Alexandria a moment to decide whether or not to tell Henry about the kiss she shared with Declan earlier. She decides that it would be in her best interest to in case he finds out while she is sedated and she cannot defend herself. She sits up swinging her legs over the side of the bed slowly trying not to aggravate her dizziness.

"Henry I wanted you to hear this from me first.." Alex starts.

"What is it?" He asks looking nervous,seeming to expect bad news.

"Earlier today, with all the grief, fear and sense of loss Declan revealed his true feelings for me and kissed me." Alex confesses starting to feel lightheaded again but fights against it to continue.

" He did what?" Henry yells feeling the urge for his Lycen side to come to the surface and suppresses it. "I know we haven't been seeing each other long and I don't have any right to be angry.. I mean we aren't even officially together or anything."

"Henry your babbling." She points out.

" I'm sorry.. Did you like it?" He blurts out.

" Henry! I was shocked that it happened. He like everyone else knows nothing about us. The only two important people in this relationship know about us and that is what matters." Alex reassures him.

"I guess I forgot about that part. We are the two people right?" He asks jokingly knowing the answer.

" Henry.. " Alex says weakly laying back down. "This is important to me but the room is spinning and i feel as if i will either throw up or pass out." Alex divulges whispering.

" Oh Right Magnus now!" He practically jumps and pulls his cell out calling the doctor who is already headed back to the infirmary.

Henry kisses her cheek and then steps back as to avoid suspicion when Magnus re-enters the room. John Druitt insists on being with Alex when she is put under, so he has returned as well. Magnus asks Henry to leave as she prepares her daughter for a prolonged coma. He does so with a bit of protest and heads to his lab to distract himself from Alex and her current medical state.

"Mother? Will you explain to Declan this is the safest way? John. um father?" Alex tries out.

" Of course." Helen agrees not looking up from her preparations.

"Yes?" John allows letting the word and the idea roll around in his head.

" If Declan would like to return do you mind bringing him?" Alex asks as sweetly as she can manage to be.

" I suppose, it wouldn't hurt." John accepts.

Alexandrian closes her eyes as she feels the medication her mother is pumping into her veins taking hold. John looks on in silence as she fades into sleep wondering if it really is because of genetics that his only two offspring could both carry the genes that make them susceptible to this. He quickly pushes the thought aside and focuses on what is to come along with the uncertainty of the length of his welcome among the Sanctuary.

After Helen gets Alex comfortable and under proper observation she retreats to her office to do as Alex wishes and tell Declan what is going on. He doesn't take the news particularly well but does have his tech guy turn the EM shield back on. With everything going on with Alex and Ashley still missing not to mention the still unknown next move of the Cabal very few in the two Sanctuaries core members slept very well.


	21. Chapter 21

For the next few days the chair next to Alex's bed is like a revolving door. Henry has spent most of his nights sleeping in the chair and Declan has been back staying for a few hours at a time thanks to John. Henry having avoided Declan as not to mention the kiss and blow his and Alex's cover, yet it did bug him that Declan was spending time with her. Even though he understood that they had worked together under James Watson for years and had developed a friendship, Henry couldn't shake that hint of anger at the thought of them alone. The other two people spending time with the comatose woman were her parents. John sat with her away from everyone else and read, Helen monitored her daughters vitals and running tests, trying to come up with a way to bring her back without fear of accidental teleportation.

About a week after Helen Magnus put her daughter into a medical coma, she believed that she might have a solution for teleporting. In order to make it a reality though she would need to enlist the help of the electromagnetic abilities of one Nickola Tesla. Then after the device is completed that is if she convince Tesla to play nice John Druitt would need to let them test it out on him. She tracked down Tesla in the lab that he had commandeered from Henry who is trying to better the EM Shield and security systems from the entire Sanctuary network.

" Nickola? May I have a word?" She asks.

" Only a word Helen? How boring, i was hoping this would be for something more carnal and exciting." He replies with a smirk but never having taken his eyes off the his work.

"Dear God Nickola have you no shame? No i need you to make me a Magnetic molecular stabilizing bracelet. Here are the specs on what it will requires to work, at least the medical portion the mechanical is up to you." Helen explains placing her notes down on top of the book he is using as reference.

He glances at it quickly and turns to face her, the premise peaking his interest. " Are you looking to finally put a leash on old Johnny boy?" Nickola Jeers chuckling annoyingly.

"If anyone deserves a leash Nickola it is undoubtedly you. Now enough foolishness can you make it?" Helen probes.

" Of course i can, who do you think i am? My conditions are that you tell me who it is for if not John and that the wine cellar be restocked and i am provided a steady stream of wine while i work." Nickola concedes picking up her notes.

" If you must know it is for my daughter and as for the wine i will get Will on it right away." Helen confesses turning to leave.

" Oh good you're turning over your little lap dog protege over to me to be my wine boy. Give me two days and it should be done." Tesla exclaims as she leaves him to get started.

Helen does as promised sending Will off to restock the cellar and explaining that he should be expecting to need to bring a lot of wine to Nickola in the next couple of days. Then she returns to check on Alexandria only to find Declan in the room and John outside it in the hallway in an armchair that he must have brought down himself.

" How long has he been with her?" Helen asks politely.

"Not long. How is the research coming? " He replies with a question of his own, folding his book over his knee.

" Finished, I just hope it works. Nickola is working on the device as we speak." Helen reassures him.

" Good. You know she has one here during the day and one at night." John observes blatantly pointing in Declan's direction.

" Who might the other be?" Helen asks curiously finding slight amusement at his dislike for men being interested in Alex and he can do nothing about it.

" The werewolf." John answers courtly.

" Alexandria has always had this ability of winning over the hearts of the men around her. Ashley however was always a bit awkward." She divulges. " I also never imagined I'd be having a conversation such as this with you." She confesses looking away from him.

"I never expected to have children, the feelings they evoke are strange." John replies. "This one seems to be a lot like you Helen, you could have had your way with anyone you chose." John reveals with a smirk. " Any luck location Ashley?" He adds.

" No nothing.. It is so infuriating.." Helen admits.

Declan comes out and asks to be returned to the UK Sanctuary politely when ever John is ready, which he obliges right away leaving Helen alone. She heads in to check on the daughter she can find and make sure her vitals are holding strong. She is standing over Alex about twenty minutes later when her phone chimes, she picks it up right away when she sees Will's name on the screen.

" What is it?"

" Magnus Beijing Sanctuary is under attack!" He practically yells through the phone.

" Is it Ashley and the others?"

"Yes!" He exclaims. " Get up here right away!"


	22. Chapter 22

Helen Magnus finds them all huddles around a computer. " Thank god John I need you to take Nickola and I to Beijing!"

" Don't bother." Will says solemnly.

" They need our help!" She exclaims.

" Doc Beijing fell in 20 minutes there is nothing we can do.." Henry reveals turning around in the chair.

" Bloody hell! We need to regroup.. Will go talk to our resident guest Ms. Freelander, Henry we really need those upgrades to our security systems that Ashley wouldn't be privy to. Nickola i need both that bracelet and the gun ASAP." Magnus commands before turning on her heels and leaving the room. She needs to speak with the heads of the Sanctuary to go over a plan. A plan that she is just not formulating in her head.

After the meeting or video conference Declan stays on to speak with Will and Magnus. He is worried about the Sanctuary network, his Sanctuary and of course Alex's fate. Will may have some insight to help them that he sticks around to share as well. He had his chat with Ms. Kate Freelander and managed to coax out some useful information that could help them.

" So Ms. Freelander figures that they are going after the smaller Sanctuaries to gain intel and to cut our support system. Then London will be a dry run before they come here to us." Will explains.

" Is she certain?" Helen asks.

" No she isn't certain but she seems to have a good idea of what the Cabal have been planning." Will retorts.

" Dear god.. Any chance I Am getting my partner back?" Declan requests.

" You can write out the check to Dr. Nikola Tesla." Nickola calls out as he enters.

" Have you gotten the gun working?" Helen asks quickly.

" No I have wolf boy testing that out for me now. What I do have is the answer to lover boys prayers." He replies holding up a black metal bracelet with a sort of glowing in the middle.

" Will it work?" She demands.

" Let's test it out and see shall we? Can we get Johnny boy in here?"

Helen picks up the phone makes a quick call saying only com to the communications room now please and then hangs up. A moment or two later John Druitt enters, his usual unnerving stare plastered on his face.

"How can I be of service to you Helen?" He drauls.

" We need to test Nickola's device for Alex." She offers and watches as John holds out his arm and pulls up his long black dress shirt sleeve.

Nickola snaps the bracelet onto the tall man's wrist then uses his electromagnetic abilities to move a couple pants inside the bracelet together turning it on. Then he turns to Helen. " Turn off the EM shield so we don't blast John into a million pieces."

Will nods and heads over to the keyboard on the rolling desk in the corner turning off the shield. Then all eyes are on Jack the Ripper as he attempts to Teleport. After a couple of tries he raises his eyebrows and turns to Tesla.

" Well done old boy."

" Oh Johnny stop your making me blush!" Nickola teases his former Oxford classmate.

" Can we wake her up then?" Declan practically begs.

" Lets! Will return the shield to full strength please." Helen demands.

"Nickola take that off of John and follow me." Helen orders.

He does as he is told, removing the bracelet and putting it in his vest pocket as he follows her down to the infirmary. John wants to go along but decides he should take another stab at finding out where the Cabal is holding Ashley, This will give Helen time with Alex to get her up and filled in on the most recent events. Declan's turns off the video monitor with a glimmer of hope that soon he will have Alex back to help prepare for the attack.

Dr Helen Magnus prepares her daughter Dr. Druitt to be awakened from her coma but before giving her the medication to reverse it she wants the bracelet on. Nichola steps up to the side of the bed looking over Alex as he places the bracelet he fashioned on her wrist. He looks from Helen to Alex and then sets his eyes on Helen with a smug smile, one which Helen wants to push off immediately.

" My my sleeping beauty your vampiric prince has arrived." He says in a way that makes Helen shudder.

" Honestly Nickola!" She cries.

"I mean it as a compliment. She looks like a younger more modern version of yourself, aside from the red hair. Honestly i think you could pull it off." Nickola observes the smile never fading.

" You harm a single hair on her head and so help me.." She stops herself." Nickola just activate the bloody bracelet would you." She demands glaring at him.

" Fine, fine. Your not fun." He concedes moving the pieces inside of the bracelet to start the current. " There is one other thing i forgot to mention. If she takes it off i will need to be there to reactivate it." He adds.

" Damn you Nickola, there is always a catch.. I will make sure she is very aware of that piece of information. Now leave my sight." Helen says as she injects the medication to wake her daughter into the IV.

Nickola head off to continue work on his other project and see if Henry had any luck testing it on the Nubbin he had injected with his own blood. Helen takes a seat in the chair watching her daughters vitals as she waits for her to awaken on her own. This causes her to remember when Alexandria was an infant asleep in her crib as she stood over her not wanting to let her out of her sight. Helen glances over in time to see adult Alex's eyes flutter open, causing a wave of relief to wash over her.

" Is it safe?" Alexandria manages in a horse voice.

" Yes, see that bracelet? That will prevent your teleportation. If you take it off Nickola Tesla needs to reset it in order for it to work again." Helen explains.

" Great, I take it off and i owe the guy who invented clock radio a favor." Alex confirms her understanding.

" That is putting it nicely." Helen agrees smirking at her daughters ability to crack a joke minutes after waking up from a coma. She helps her sit up on the side of the bed.

" My luck he would want me to be his vampiric queen or something crazy." Alex surmises trying to get her bearings.

This causes Helen to laugh out loud surprising both of them. " I believe his wording was that he would be the prince to your sleeping beauty." Helen confides stilling smiling.

" He is a vial creature, how do you stand him?" Alex says searching for her pants so she can take off the gown.

" A lot of practice and a lot more tongue biting." Helen admits getting up and bringing over Alex's pants.

" Thank you. I have been neglecting my duties at the Sanctuary. A routine might help get my sea legs back." Alex decides out loud as she slips into her pants and tosses the hospital gown aside still wearing her top from before.

" Well there has been a complication, the cabal have retrieved some of your grandfather's former patients and turned them into Ashley super clones. They brought the Beijing to the ground in 20 minutes and they are not stopping there." Helen explains sounding upset.

" Oh my god this is so much worse than i expected.. I need to get back to London. " Alex declares.

" Yes that is why we woke you. Myself, Tesla, Will, Henry and your father are all going to the UK shortly. From the intel we have gathered it will be the dry run before the hit us here." Helen elaborates.

" I guess i am going to owe Tesla a favor after all." Alex declares. " Hey mom? Can I borrow some shoes?" She adds following Helen out of the infirmary in her bare feet.


	23. Chapter 23

Helen Magnus is the first to be teleported to London by John with a large bag. Alex WAits back with the others some black pumps on her feet courtesy of her mother. She is staring at the bracelet, Tesla notices and decides to play devil's advocate with her. He gets close to her and whispers in her ear, smelling the blood pumping through her veins.

" Do it. Take off the bracelet and try out your new power. I'll even come along." He persuades.

"Will you fix it for me after?" she asks admitting she was thinking of just that idea before he spoke the words.

"Of course, I couldn't have all of this wasting away as sleeping beauty now could I?" He asks movinher his finger in the air up and down near her to indicate her body.

"You are as old as my mother, and i mean her real age. Your delusional. " Alex remarks giving him a dirty look.

" Ah yes, but i do not age and unless someone finds a way to kill me, will never die. We are a match made in how shall i say it.. Ancient vampiric blood heaven." He presses, slipping the cuff bracelet from her arm with ease.

" Not even close." She responds coldly.

" Close your eyes and concentrate on the London Sanctuary." He instructs sliding his arms around her waist and noticing the necklace he had made wolfboy dangling around her neck.

Just as Nickola wraps his arms around Alex Henry turns around to talk to her and sees them go poof. Anger instantly boils over and he starts to change into his HAP side but catches himself before he rips his clothing. Will turns to his aid after he hears the sound of his growl as John returns to take them over to the other Sanctuary.

"That Dracula Wannabe!" Henry yells clenching his fists.

"What? What is it Henry?" Will probes.

"Where is Alexandria? " John asks ignoring the rage and dramatics.

"That rat bastard had his grubby claws all over her and convinced her to teleport!" Henry exclaims answering both of them at once.

There is a sudden glint in the eyes of the infamous Jack the Ripper as he grabs the two of them by the shirt collars. The three of them disappear and reappear behind Tesla and Alex. John storms over to Tesla just as he reactivates Alex's bracelet and shoves the vampire away from his daughter.

" What do you think you are doing? John Demands.

" Helping your daughter." Nickola replies straightening his jacket.

"No your trying to help yourself to her!" John corrects.

"Please you needn't worry about me, one false move and he'd have been dead already." Alex reassures him.

Declan breaks away from Magnus at the sight of Alex , he gives her a big hug that for friends lasted longer than it should have. Alex didn't mind she is happy to be back in her home, in London. Henry watches on, trusting her but feeling a little bit sour about it at the same time.

" It's great to have you back." Declan says bringing her to arms length.

" It's good to be back." She replies looking around. " How are the evacuations coming along?" She adds.

"Going pretty well, almost finished actually. All our more dangerous assets are secured in the off site location. However other Sanctuaries have not been so lucky, New Delhi and Moscow have been taken out. " Declan informs her.

"Shall we divide and conquer?" Alex suggests. " I will take Henry and get him set up with the other tech's and then I will meet you, just let me know where." She instructs, looping her arm through Henry's and leading him off down the hall.

Alexandria brings him to him to her office and shuts the door quickly. She grabs ahold of him by the shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. She wraps her around around his neck, but he gently stops her, staring into her big blue eyes.

" We shouldn't, the Ashley squad will be coming soon. " Henry protests not being able to believe he is.

"Henry, I dreamt of you while I was in the coma." She confesses with a naughty smirk.

"Really? Damnit." He exclaims and kisses her as she pushes him onto the couch pulling off his shirt. He stops kissing her long enough to make her completely topless and pulling her down on him to feel her soft skin on his bare hard chest.

Alex can feel his muscles rippling as his body tries to change in all of the excitement. She smiles and bites his lower lip gently causing him to move swiftly and taking them from the couch to the floor. She undoes his pants and glides her hand against his skin beyond the fabric of his boxers.

"The real thing was so much better than in my dream. " Alex confesses pulling her tank top down over her lace black bra.

" Glad i live up to the hype." Henry jabs playfully having already redressed.

"" Haha, now I had better get you to the tech lab before the come searching." Alex states going to the door.

Once she has shown Henry to the lab, Alex is left alone for the first time since she has been awake. What she had told Henry was mostly true she did dream of him but not just him. Her brain had taken the opportunity of her being stuck in a coma to show her a life with both Henry and Declan. Something her waking self hadn't really been considering until that kiss they shared. Her time with Henry not too long ago was great and she really cares for him but is she selling Declan short not giving him a chance? She blocks these indecisive thoughts as she approached the communications room in which Declan had informed her by text the would be. Now they needed to seriously prepare for the attack that would come sooner than expected.


	24. Chapter 24

The attack was a blur, glass shattered everywhere, holes in the walls, the EM shield breached almost too quickly. Alex took a chance on her new ability to save Will and Declan. She thinks back to it and it makes her feel better knowing she was able to control this new ability of hers and it helped her fend off the Ashley crew.

"They have breached the EM shield doc!" Henry calls over the radios.

Alexandria was in the control room monitoring the camera's to let everyone know when the Ashley squad were. At first she was alone everyone off doing their part but as each person failed they would retreat back to the large screen clad room. Nickola and John had returned to regroup for a second attack, and her mother had showed up moments laters. Alex still having eyes pinned on the camera's notices Ashley had found a target, one of the heads of the London Sanctuary, and Will just happened to be with him. Alexandria took in a deep breath looking down at the metal clamp bracelet on her arm. She turns, winks at Helen and tosses Tesla the cuff and disappears before he catches it.

"Cheeky monkey." Helen says shaking her head.

"Damn she is hot!" Tesla exclaims putting the cuff in his vest pocket.

"Tesla!" John roars.

" Oh save it John we need to get back out there." He responds waving his hand towards the door and flashing his fangs.

Alex had teleported into the hallway, as Ashley had sent Will and his gun flying in the opposite direction. She was about to turn on Declan as Alex sneaks up and kicks her sister in the back with one stiletto heeled pump. Ashley twirls around to find no one there , she gets a tap on the shoulder and as she turns her head, her cheek is struck at full strength by Alex's fist. Ashley does not even flinch before sending a forceful blow to Alex abdomen knocking her back. This gives Ashley the opportunity to punch a few more times knocking Alex off balance and onto the floor. Alex quickly reaches out grabbing Will with one hand and Declan with the other, closing her eyes hard sending then into the communications room with a thud as they fall to the floor.

"Very impressive for a beginner, too bad you stuck the landing." Tesla jabs wiping his lip of blood and putting away his fangs.

"That was bloody amazing!" Declan exclaims helping Alex to her feet. " Are you alright? She got a few good jabs in. " Declan asks looking her over.

" I'm fine thank you. It's nothing an ice pack and a stiff drink can't fix." She reassures him.

Helen Magnus comes running in as Nickola is reactivating Alex's bracelet again. She goes right to the camera's clicking the mouse to make a couple different ones bigger. John returns in time for Helen to turn to them all a look of relief on her face.

" The are retreating." She says.

" Hey doc they are leaving!" Henry unknowingly repeats over the radio.

" Yes Henry, thank god." Helen answered.

There were a few casualties in the fight for the London Sanctuary on both sides. One of the Ashley clones had been taken out by John and Tesla and the granddaughter of Nigel Griffin, Will's girlfriend was taken out by one of the clones. Will found her in one of the hallways not far from where they had separated. He was covering her over with a curtain when Helen caught up with him. It is not a time for celebration, they still had the Old City Sanctuary to defend.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone returned to the old City Sanctuary with the help of John's teleportation, Alex and Declan stayed behind in order to contact the staff and a contractor to get the place up and running again. Once the preparations are made they will join the others in their preparations for the inevitable attack. Alex has a super quick shower and changes into a pair of black jeans, a short sleeve purple blouse and a pair of flat black boots. She doesn't bother to dry her hair but does brush it. She grabs her head phones and pops them into her ears turning on some music on her phone before going to the main hall, grabbing a broom and starting to clean up the glass all over the floor, trying to make it a bit easier to walk. She is listening to a song from her former boyfriends band and jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder, whirling around to find Declan standing there.

" Declan! You startled me!" She says pulling her ear buds out of her ears and tucking them into her pocket before clicking the music off on her phone.

" Sorry about that, didn't realise you had those in your ears." He responds pointing to the headphones.

" It's alright, did you get ahold of our contractor? " Alex probes leaning the broom up against the closest wall.

" Yes, I have a couple of the blueprints set out for him in case he doesn't have them. I'm ready to head to the Old City but i wanted to speak with you first." Declan requests stepping closer to her.

" Is this about the kiss?" she asks cautiously.

" Well that and all the things i wanted to say along with it." Declan confesses.

" I know my coma has prolonged this talk that you want to have, for that I am sorry. Unfortunately I can't give you the answers you're looking for right now." Alex admits.

" I understand, but i would like to say my piece and then i will give you all the time you need." Declan states stepping even closer to her brushing the hair out of her face and looking her straight in the eyes.

" Of course." She replies quietly keeping their eyes locked.

" It occured to me with everything going on, losing Dr. Watson and you being attacked by Ashley. I am only human, I am not going to live forever or look the same forever. You have longevity, someday i will be but a distant memory and you will still look as beautiful then as you do today. I decided i wanted to tell you how i feel, that i have felt for some time. I am crazy about you Doctor Alexandria Druitt, I would put my life on the line for yours, and I have a few times. I know you need time with everything else that is going on but try not to take too long, alright?" He confesses a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

Alex quickly pulls him into a hug for fear of kissing him and muddying the waters of her intentions. She was going to need to process this and along with her relationship with Henry. She pulls away and smiles. " Thank you for sharing your feelings with me. Declan, I care for you deeply but things are a bit to complicated for me to be able to give you and I a try right now. " Alex explains trying to be gentle.

Instead of answering her, Declan leans in and kisses her lips courtly but sweetly. " That one was free." He winks at her. " I will wait as long as you need. However i don't believe that the others will be able to wait so we should probably be going." He adds.

" Cheeky Monkey." She retorts.

" Alright Magnus. " He teases. " Now how does this work?" He asks.

" Well i just need to take off my bracelet and we can go." She explains taking the bracelet off her arm.

She can't help but smile at him, she reaches out touching his shoulder before closing her eyes and thinking hard about the other Sanctuary. When she opens her eyes, her cheeks become warm and red as they are standing in her childhood bedroom, instead of the library that she had intended to teleport to. He says nothing but thinks it's kind of cute that she is blushing over getting their destination location wrong. They head off together in search of the others and the game plan for the next and last attack.


	26. Chapter 26

It is now dusk and the air is cool, they head to Magnus's office hoping that she would be in there but she is nowhere to be found. Declan decides to text Will to see where he might be in the hopes that Magnus might be close by as well. Alex also pulls out her phone and sends a text to Henry letting him know that they are not in the building and to turn the EM shield back on. He replies quickly saying he is in his office and that he has turned the shield back on, and he adds that nothing has happened yet. She hears Declan's phone go off and looks up at him to see what he has found out.

"Will and Magnus are on the roof, he told us to pick up two ear coms from your mother's desk and to turn them on. " Declan explains seeming to be waiting to see if she is going to share her messaging conversation.

" Alright, I guess we should head down to the communications room. " Alex explains ignoring his look of intrigue.

As they are walking they suddenly hear a siren and the lights dim, it stops them dead in their tracks putting them on the offensive. Alex reaches into her holster and pulls out her gun, Declan does the same and they slowly make their way down the hall.

On the roof, Will receives a phone call that sounds like an old dial up computer connecting to the internet. Magnus throws it off the roof and yells in frustration as the two of them head off inside reaching out to Henry as they do s.

" Henry what's going on?" Magnus asks hurriedly.

" There was some sort of remote hack and we lost all connections to our external network.. This is bad Doc.." Henry replies.

"And the Em Shield?" She adds.

" It's still.. DAMN! It just went down.. " Henry exclaims. " Druitt's the EM Shield is down." Henry adds notifying the two capable of teleportation they are free to fly if needed.

"Ten Four." Alex offers whispering.

Magnus makes it to her office to retrieve the Big Gun Tesla had finished just in time for her, that she has hidden under her desk. Will heads off in the other direction gun in hand, although he is fully aware that there is little it will do to help against the clones.

Down in the locked med ward, Big Guy hears the alarms going off and looks over at the antidote that has been left by Magnus, deciding whether or not he should take it. He picks it up laying back down staring at the syringe and takes a deep breath. Should he take it and break his species rules and save his family or not take it and regret it later and probably die?

John and Tesla are in the the main hallway as a couple of clones appear in front of them. They take one look at each other and smile, Tesla bearing his teeth and claws. They stalk towards the clones eager for another round, wanting to come out the victors this time. Each takes a clone, John taking advantage of his teleportation trying to gain the up hand, even though the clone can teleport too.

Helen goes to leave her office as a clone appears in the doorway, she points the charged gun at the clone and fires and it dissipates. She takes the opportunity to head off down to the communications bay hoping to have better luck luring more clones down there. On her way down she uses her com to check in with Henry.

" Henry what is our status with the security systems and EM Shield?" Magnus asks as she hurries down the hall.

" Well the virus got past our defenses jamming our countermeasures, I am headed to the main frame to fix what i can. " Henry explains.

Will heads off to help him and a clone stops him near the elevator. He aims his gun to fire as the clone approaches, but the Big Guy pummels it and it teleports out. Will smiles happy to see him and they take the elevator together down to the basement to help Henry.

Alex and Declan meet up with John as he is battling with one of the clones, he tells Alex to hurry to the communications room as that is where her mother is headed and Declan decides to stay back with John as he takes the butt of his gun to the clones head. Alex teleports to where she hopes to find her mother but the room is empty. Ashley pops up behind her and punches her in the back, this slows Alexandria down for a moment but she teleports away from her now seemingly mindless sister. Not fast enough tho and Ashley is beside her again wrapping her arm around her throat choking her. Alex teleports again but when she comes back she loses her balance and falls to the ground. Ashley runs up to her kicking her head hard into the floor knocking her older sister out cold.

Dr. Helen Magnus comes running into the extra large room at all the commotion and sees Alex laying on the ground. She points the big gun at her younger daughter as she approaches, trying to split her gaze to focus on both her daughters so as not to let Ashley out of her sight and make sure that Alex is still breathing, which thank god she is.

"Ashley please, don't do this.." Helen pleads as she gets within arms reach of Ashley.

Ashley says nothing staring her mother down, not blinking. As Helen reaches out to her, she lashes out and slashes her with her now vampiric claws and knocking her to the ground near Alex. A couple of tears fall down Helen's cheeks as she sets aside the big gun and tries to reason with her brass yet caring youngest child.

" Ashley do you remember when you were little?" Helen starts.

Alex comes to but doesn't get up, her head is throbbing and it hurts to open her eyes, she lays there listening to her mother plead for Ashley to come around and shake off whatever the Kaleb has her under. As Ashley steps closer there is a sudden giant boom and smoke fills the room, From one corner entrance, Kate Freelander has launched a small rocket like bullet into Ashley sending her into pieces. It makes Alexandria jump up to see what is going on, sitting up next to her mother and grabbing her arm.

Ashley only stays gone a moment but returns with one of the other clones a few feet away from the two woman on the floor. They just sit there not sure of what to do next Magnus refuses to pick up Tesla's gun still hopeful there is a little piece of her daughter left inside the Kabals monster creation. They hear Henry warn that he has gotten the EM shield back up and to no longer teleport, as the other clone comes towards them. Ashley stops her by grabbing her arm tightly, she looks at her family on the ground and a single tear falls from her cheek as she teleports them both into a puff of fiery smoke.

Helen breaks out in sobs and pulls Alex into a hug to hide her face, Alex allows a few tears to fall down her own cheeks silently squeezing her mother tight. There is no way her sister would have survived that, but she did sacrifice herself in order to save her family. Something neither of them will forget, ever.


	27. Chapter 27

A week later Alex is back at the UK Sanctuary going over some paperwork at her desk, trying to get some filing down so that the mountain of papers on her desk doesn't fall all over the floor. It has been hectic since the last attack, so many relocated abnormals so much destruction. Their Sanctuary is still under repairs and will be for another couple of weeks, however some Sanctuaries such as Tokyo were not so lucky. Declan and Will have been taking care of helping to relocated the homeless abnormals and find them new places to go. Alexandria has been holding down the fort and going between Sanctuaries to help with decisions and plans to rebuild. Alex sits down her paperwork as her phone starts to vibrate on her desk, Declans name lights up the screen.

" Hey, I'm on the Freightliner with Will, we have a bit of a problem." Declan confesses cutting right to the chase.

" Declan what is the problem?" She asks expectantly.

" Well the 20 abnormals that we thought were being brought over from Tokyo is actually 20 shipping containers of abnormals…" He explains.

"Dear god…" Alex exclaims. " Well we definitely don't have that kind of room but we can always add on. I will tell the contractors right away." Alex offers a solution breathing a hard sigh.

"You sure?" He questions.

"No but are we ever?" She says with a smile.

" We will be making a stop to leave some of them with the Old city and then the rest of our new friends and i will be on our way." Declan elaborates sensing her smile.

" Alright, be smart come back safe." Alex says as she hangs up the phone.

She finishes her the current file she has been working on before heading off to find the contractor so that they two of them can work out some blueprints for the new piece they will be adding on to the Sanctuary. She hopes that he won't mind some extra work, and she knows he will be happy with the extra money involved.

The next afternoon Alex teleports outside of the loading bay area of the Old city Sanctuary, where she knows Henry has been working away to get the intact files done and the abnormals into their "rooms". She walks in and sees him typing away frantically at the computer in one corner of the room, Will approaches him from the other direction, coming from inside. She waits for them to speak and watches as Will heads back inside.

" Hi Henry." She says as she enters the light of the open loading bay.

" Alex! I wasn't expecting you." Henry says looking up from the computer.

" Oh, if its a bad time i can leave." She offers pointing to the door.

" No! Don't your such a sight for sore eyes. " He exclaims walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. " I just wasn't expecting you until your meeting with the heads of Sanctuaries next week." He adds.

"Yes well i might have to do that via Skype so i thought, why not use this teleportation thing to my advantage." She explains with a smile.

" I thought we used it to our advantage a couple days ago when I snuck you into my room." Henry teases.

" Yes well I am one of 3 people staying in our Sanctuary right now, it's pretty lonely right now…" Alex admits. " Also i needed to give you this." She hands him a thick file."

" What is this?" He asks leafing through the folder.

" The file from tokyo with all their intake files. These should be all the files for the containers you received. They were mixed in with mine." She elaborates feeling bad for making it about work.

Alex has avoided actually sleeping with Henry since her talk with Declan. She is torn as to what to do with her feelings as they are both great men and deserve her complete attention and affection. Henry has been more than willing to just allow her to sleep next to him and silently cry herself to sleep. He can't imagine how hard it must be for her losing Dr. Watson and Ashley so close together. As Ashley's loss hurts him a lot, even more when Magnus refuses to believe she is actually gone.

" I have to be getting back now, we are building a new section of abnormal cells due to the influx of new abnormals we are getting in those containers. I have to go speak with the contractor asa he should have the plans finalized.. " Alexandria confesses feeling a tinge of sadness at having to go back to her solitude.

" Well you know where to find me." He offers pulling her into a passionate kiss which she does return.

Alex steps back out into the sunlight, not wanting to be affected by the EM shield when she teleports. She looks up at the blue sky and lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes. She teleports herself to a side street in London and then casually walks down to the local cafe to grab herself an extra large coffee with a double shot of espresso before returning to the damaged walls of her home.

Two days later, Dr. Alexandria Druitt is checking on the Abnormals in the containers as Declan checks on the intake files that Alexandria brought with her to meet him. She is sees a couple of somewhat motion sick abnormals that she instructs a couple of their workers to take to the infirmary and a couple who seem dehydrated that she instructs for the same. Although she does say one needs to go into containment in the Shu as it is listed as dangerous under stress.

" For such a long trip they all seem to have done quite well. " Alex proclaims allowed still checking on a few more abnormals as she does so.

"How have you been doing?" Declan asks standing next to her, startling her.

" Well as best i can, keeping busy. You know paperwork and keeping an eye on construction and head of house meetings." Alex offers turning to give him her full attention.

He reaches out and brushes a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. " I haven't been here for you much since the attack.." He says remorsefully. " Hopefully Henry has been making up for that." He adds a hint of venom in his voice.

" Dec, I told you about Henry and I so you would have all the facts and know where i stand." Alex tries to reassure him.

" And I told you I don't care about him only you. I want you to be happy." He explains, touching her cheeks before heading off inside to take a shower and cool off. Talk of Henry, even though he has much respect for and like it still angers him that he got to Alex first. After all she is his partner and co head of the Sanctuary and he wants to at least keep some form of relationship with her even if it is only a working relationship, he cares about her too much to not have her in his life.


End file.
